Syusuke-Kun's Letter
by Reinne141
Summary: Gomen ne, minna. Announcement inside.
1. Prologue

**Syusuke-kun's Letter**

By: Reinne141

...

Prologue

...

To my Dear Sakuno-chan,

By the time that you get to read this letter of mine- Saa.. too cliche. Ne, Sakuno-chan? I can't help but laugh at myself. It took me a really long time to decide how to start this letter and yet.. I'm at a loss for words.

Who would've thought that the so-called Tensai would end up like this?

Please don't blame yourself. I can just imagine your face right now, all frantic and confused. Your cute little lips quivering adorably while clutching this piece of paper. Beads of tears pouring from your sincere eyes..

But none of this is your fault. None of it. It's all mine. I have myself to blame.

So please don't start blaming yourself.. I won't want that. Please?

It's all my fault, Sakuno-chan.. for letting myself fall for my Kouhai, whose heart already belongs to another. I knew from the start that I'll only hurt myself and yet, I just can't help it.

I fell for you. I fell in love with you, Sakuno-chan.

And even if it only left me shattered to pieces, I don't.. I never could and I never will.. regret it.

Even if I could turn back time, I won't change anything.

I'd rather choose a moment in your presence than a lifetime without you.

I love you TOO MUCH.

I'll just start from the beginning, ne?

...


	2. Chapter One

**Syusuke-kun's Letter**

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter One

...

"SAKUNO!"

Her bestfriend's loud voice snapped her from her reverie. She looked up and saw Tomoka Osakada with her hands on her hips. Frighteningly, it reminded her of her Obaa-chan. Sakuno muttered a soft,"Gomen.." before breathing a deep sigh. As if on cue, the cold morning breeze blew past her, brushed her skin and made her slightly shiver.

"You weren't listening to me, were you? Sakuno-", but before she could continue her rant, Tomoka noticed the broken look on the auburn-haired girl's face. Her eyes softened at the sight, knowing why her dear friend is once again out of it. She made a move to pat Sakuno's head."You're thinking about him again", she stated matter-of-factly.

When Sakuno didn't answer, she put her hand over Sakuno's delicate ones and squeezed it, "Waaaaa, I'll definitely give Ryoma-sama a piece of my mind when he comes back! He shall suffer from my wrath for making my bestfriend sad!"

The petite girl gave her a half-smile, "Mou.. Tomoka-chan.. H-He's just probably busy, preparing for the US open and all..", she said while nodding to herself.

'Yeah, just keep telling that to yourself', Tomoka thought. She can sense that even Sakuno didn't believe her own words. But she can't say that out loud, no.. Because those words are Sakuno's only remaining rope of hope. Her only rope.. that she can't cut. Her bestfriend needs something to hold on to.

"Sou da na! I'm sure, one of these days, he'll return your calls! So stop sulking and cheer up! Ne, Sakuno?", she assured her with a bright smile, then stood up from the bench they were sitting on and dragged Sakuno with her to the Tennis courts.

It's been three years since the "Prince of Tennis" left for America. Everyone was ecstatic and proud of him, most especially the Regulars. Even though they were a little sad to see him go, they can't let their emotions get in the way of their Ochibi's dreams.

He kept in touch with them in the first few months. Calls, letters and e-mails.

They replied without fail, wanting Ryoma to know that he's not alone in his journey to the top.

And Sakuno.. she always writes him letters, telling him about the progress of their Senpai-tachi, their rigorous training and unwavering determination. She happily wrote about Kaidoh-senpai being the new Captain after Tezuka-buchou and Momo-senpai taking over Oishi-senpai's position as the Fukubuchou. She told him how Seigaku won the Nationals championship again and how Momo-senpai said over the microphone,"We won, Echizen!" while grinning from ear to ear.

The petite girl wrote to him everyday, even if he only seldom answers and most of his letters are short and brief. And when she finally had the courage to call him, well.. Overjoyed is an understatement. Her heart fluttered and threatened to burst out of her chest when he spoke. Oh how she missed him! But Sakuno will always be Sakuno and she ended up stuttering and not making any sense. She got so frustrated with herself, 'Baka Sakuno Baka!'

"Gome-", A chuckle. She heard a chuckle from the other line that made her stop midway from saying sorry.

Did he just-?

"R-Ryo-", he chuckled again before she can even finish saying his name.

Is he really-..

"I missed that."

Upon hearing those words, a pretty shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

Her heartbeat is waaaaay overboard! DUG DUG! DUG DUG!

Missed? Her stuttering?

"A-Ano.. Are you.. A-Are you real-really R-Ryoma-kun..?", she can't help but ask.

All she got in reply is a soft "Hnn", realizing what just slipped out of his tongue.

'Darn it.'

She can practically feel him tense up. Then came an awkward silence, both waiting for the other to speak.

"..."

Tumbleweeds rolling. Cricket sound.

"..."

Another tumbleweed. More cricket sound.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryoma spoke first.

"I'm hanging up."

No. Please, just a little bit longer.

"M-Matte!"

"Nani?", he asked nonchalantly.

Sakuno bit her lip, racking her brain for something to say but failing terribly.

In the end, she sighed, knowing he's gonna be irritated so she just settled with a fast, "K-Ki wo tsukete!"

Another "Hn."

Such a veeeery productive conversationalist.

"S-Sayonara, Ryoma-kun..", she said as she lowered the phone.

Because of that, she almost missed his next words.

"Sankyuu, Sakuno.."

Well, just ALMOST.

Tut tut tut. Then the line went dead.

The auburn-haired girl just stood there, wide-eyed and her mouth gaping.

'Ryoma-kun.. called me by my.. FIRST NAME?!'

Aaaa, she could've died right there and then!

Since that blessed day, a tiny ray of hope lit up in her chest.

'Maybe.. Just maybe..', she thought while smiling to herself.

But it went as soon as it came.

He replied to her letters no more. No texts. No emails.

He didn't even answer her calls again.

At first, she thought that maybe he's just too busy. O-Or he lost his phone. Or his letters just got delayed. Or.. Or..

'Or maybe he just forgot about me.. Mou- Sakuno no baka! Ryoma-kun would never.. forget me- us! I mean us. Right? H-He won't.. Right? Demo.. Who am I to- It's not like I'm his- Mattaku!''

After a while, she found out that Ryoma's not answering to Senpai-tachi's letters as well.

"He's got his hands full, Ryuzaki-san. But don't worry about Echizen, sooner or later, he'll contact us when he can. You miss him, don't you?", Momo-senpai asked her with a playful smile. She instantly turned beet red, which only made him tease her more. "Ah, Young love!"

"Ffffshuu, You're only a year older than her, you dolt!"

"Shut up, Mamushi!"

It got her worried, of course. Ryoma-kun, not contacting the others?

After FIVE long months of no communication, she went to visit the Echizen residence.

"That brat. He's just busy, that's all. He's training right now for his upcoming match against Hewitt. Don't worry, Jou-chan", Nanjiroh Echizen told her, lazily slumping on a chair.

"Hai, Sakuno-chan, stay for dinner, okay?", Nanako smiled at her before returning to the Kitchen.

However, their words of assurance didn't do anything to calm her restless heart.

But still-

"SAKUNO! You're spacing out again!", Tomoka shouted as she shook the auburn-haired girl's arm lightly.

"E-Eh?!"

"The match between Oishi-senpai and Tezuka-senpai is about to start!", then the pig-tailed girl shouted (again), "KYAAAAAAAAAA! OISHI-SENPAI! TEZUKA-SENPAI! GO!"

Sakuno blinked, 'Oh right..', then directed her gaze to the two figures playing in Court B.

The other regulars are there as well, except for Kawamura-senpai who decided to train to be the 'Best sushi chef in Japan!'

Now that they're in High school, it seems just like the old times.

Tezuka-buchou as the captain and Oishi-senpai as the Fukubuchou, Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai bickering over just about anything, Inui-senpai furiously scribbling on his data notebook, Kikumaru-senpai jumping up and down while cheering for his doubles partner..

Even after three years..

(two years without any letter or call from her Prince)

"KYAAAAAAAA! SEIGAKU GOOO!"

..some things never change.

'If only Ryoma-kun was here.. I'm sure he'll be saying MADA MADA DANE while watching the ranking matches..'

PLUCK!

"NYA! OISHIIIIIIII~!"

'How are you doing there, Ryoma-kun..?'

PLUCK!

"Sugoi! Tezuka zone! Wo-STOP PUSHING ME, MAMUSHI!"

'Are you happy..?'

PLUCK!

"There's an 83.4% chance that Oishi will step back with his right foot to gain momentum and counter that shot. Ii data."

'It's been two years since we last talked..'

PLUCK!

"FFFSSHHU.. WHAT DID YOU SAY, PRICK HEAD?!"

'I miss you.. Ryoma-ku-'

"Saaa.. A penny for your thoughts, Ryuzaki-san?", a familiar voice spoke behind her.

Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. She turned.. and found herself looking directly into Syusuke Fuji's cerulean blue orbs.

_..._

_You were always like that.. staring at nothing in particular. You were always thinking of him.. so much that you didn't even notice me whenever I'm looking at you._

...

(A/N: What do you think? Sorry for any gramatical errors. R&R!)


	3. Chapter Two

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Two

...

"F-Fuji-senpai!"

Eyes widened in surprise, her initial response was to step back due to the SUPER close promixity of his face from hers, she can even smell the lingering scent of soap he used this morning!- which by the way, pleasantly tingled her nose-,'E-EH?! Sakuno!'. But because of her being a.. well, natural-born clumsy klutz, she tripped on her own foot and almost fell to the ground.. If it weren't for a pair of strong, firm and warm arms that wrapped around her small waist and prevented her from hurting herself.

She closed her chocolate brown eyes, anticipating for the pain to come. But when it didn't, she slowly opened them.. only to find herself once again looking directly into her Senpai's cerulean blue ones.

Those eyes- have always intrigued her. They're quite a captivating sight to behold, you see. And it's not everyday that you'll be able to see him reveal those beautiful orbs. But what makes it all the more gorgeous.. is the mystery it holds. Whoever said that 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' must have never met a person like Fuji-senpai. Because his eyes.. though alluring and beautiful.. conceals the truth behind them.

As if hypnotized, she couldn't find it in herself to avert her eyes from his penetrating gaze. Sakuno stood frozen in his arms, her eyes held by his, her petite figure flushed against his body.. which has gained quite a number of muscles and has growned from being a boy into a full-grown man, making girls drool more over him. His brunette hair swayed gracefully with the wind and a serene smile appeared on his thin lips while they locked gazes. At age 18, Fuji Syusuke is the perfect example for the words: "Angelically handsome".

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki-san?", concern evident in his soft voice. Sakuno blinked and somehow managed to nod without breaking eye contact.

A light chuckle escaped his lips,"Good then." He sounded amused which puzzled her a little until comprehension dawned on her. Her cheeks flushed red in a flash as her mind screamed,'Baka Sakuno Baka! You've been staring at Senpai like an idiot!'

"G-G-GOMEN!", the auburn-haired girl suddenly jerked out of his arms and bowed.

"Gomen, Fuji-senpai!", her face still as red as a fully-riped tomato.

This earned her more chuckles from the Tensai who seemed to be amused by her cute actions.

"Iie, It's my fault for suddenly sneaking up on you like that. Gomen", then he gave her a kind smile. She noticed that his eyes are now back to normal, closed and smiling."Welcome to High school, Ryuzaki-san. Saa.. It's been a while. You should've come earlier or before the matches, they'll surely be happy to see you again."

Sakuno beamed at him,"A-Arigatou, senpai." She planned on going early to visit the Tennis club on her first day in High school but as soon as her class ended, Tomoka dragged her to the place where they were moments ago and asked her about her summer and such.

"Fuji-senpai! Manager-san is asking for you!", a boy, maybe around Sakuno's age, came to them panting and after a minute of catching his breath, continued,"He's at the Faculty room *huff* waiting for you! *huff huff*."

Fuji thanked the boy who started running off again then turned to Sakuno,

"Saa.. I gotta go, Ryuzaki-san."

"Hai..", muttered Sakuno as she watch her Senpai walk away. But then he stopped on his tracks and turned to look at her.

"By the way..", Fuji smiled warmly at the auburn-haired girl who stood just a few feet away from him," You got prettier, Ryuzaki-san."

Then he continued on his way, leaving a furiously blushing Sakuno behind.

'P-Prettier..?'

...

Fuji's smile didn't leave his face as he walk his way to the Faculty room. The earlier scene kept on replaying in his head and it made him feel.. a little different.

He unconsciously rubbed his arms and noticed it. A picture of a beautiful auburn-haired girl wrapped in his arms suddenly flashed in his mind, making him smile more. He actually liked holding her, it's as if she had this warmth in her that rubbed off on him in that certain moment, it felt homey.

'Saa.. Such a nice day..'

Ryuzaki Sakuno. His former coach's granddaughter. In a span of three years, one can say that she really changed a lot. Unlike before, she just now let's her long, wavy, auburn hair hang loosely behind her which really compliments her heart-shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to have some yellow specks in them whenever a ray of sunlight hits them and her pink lips.. they seem so soft.. he was tempted to touch them. Her body.. although petite, is filled in the right places. He'd be lying to himself if he say,'I didn't like what I saw' because he certainly couldn't take his eyes off of her. Yep, he'd been staring at her for quite a time while she was in deep thought .. She was like a Sakura tree in full-bloom.

But even though she changed a lot physically, Fuji found out through Momo who keeps on talking about Sakuno (which seemed to be a lot) that she's still the shy girl who has a habit of fiddling with the hem of her skirt and stuttering when nervous. She trips a lot and certainly is an accident-magnet. She easily blushes which makes her face more.. glowing. She's a great cook and likes to play Tennis. And by the way.. She also likes Echizen Ryoma.

He stopped walking. He didn't know why but he just did..

Fuji certainly didn't miss the sadness in her eyes while staring at her, the longing in them..

Now he knows why.

...

"Nyaaaaa! Sakuno-chan!", Kikumaru Eiji, the ever-hyper Senpai, leaped and hugged the girl tightly, earning her murderous looks from the fan girls around them. Kaoru Kaidoh shooed them away with a glare.

"S-Senpai!", Sakuno's already red face turned even more redder, if that was even possible. The ranking matches are over and now almost all of the Senpai-tachi (except for Fuji who went to the Faculty room) are gathered outside the court for Tezuka's announcement. After that, Tomoka pulled her to greet them and now, here she is. Hoggled by her Senpai.

"Eiji! Ryuzaki-san can't-", before Oishi can even finish his sentence, the red-headed lad spoke again with excitement.

"Nya! I missed you and your Bento's, Sakuno-chan!", Eiji pulled his body away to get a good look at her, "Wow, you look really pretty!"

It's a wonder how someone's face can blush like that in a mere fraction of a second!

But Eiji didn't seem to notice her reaction to his bluntness and continued to fuss over her.

"Your hairstyle suits you! Wowww! You look taller too! You really-"

"Seems like Eiji wants to be my new guinea pig today.. would you like to start now?", Sadaharu Inui's glasses glinted as he showed a bottle containing some sort of.. er.. purple drink. A disgustingly purple liquid oozing with the words 'LETHAL. TOXIC. DEADLY.'

Eiji instantly hid behind Syuichiroh Oishi, the Fukubuchou.

"Oishiiiiii~! Help! I don't wanna- DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Then be a good boy and behave", Oishi rubbed his temples. 'Eiji and his childlike manners..'

Eiji nodded obediently. Inui just shrugged and placed the bottle behind him. 'Shame..'.

The others just laughed at their display.

Takeshi Momoshiro went to pat Sakuno's head and smiled at her while Kaoru Kaidoh nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. She got closer to the two of them after the others graduated. Momo said it's because he promised to protect Echizen's girl at all times while Kaidoh.. well, he just likes the girl, she's so different from those fangirls who kept on screaming wildly whenever they're around. Her shy personality is one of the reasons why Kaidoh hangs around her- no, uhh- why he ALLOWS her to hang around him. Riiiiiight.

"How do you find your first day?", Momo asked the girl, grinning.

"It was great, Momo-senpai", she smiled at him. She's already got used to the two, that's why she doesn't stutter whenever they're talking to her,"Congratulations on making it to the Regulars line up!"

"Ah, thanks. It was nothing-"

"Fffffshuuu, airhead.."

Momo and Sakuno turned to look at the lad with the green-scarf,

"What d'you say, mamushi?!"

Before the two can get into another fight, Sakuno blurted,

"Congratulations to you too, Senpai!"

That certainly caught his attention.

"Ffffshuu, thanks."

Whoa, did she just stop the two from fighting?

"Congratulations, Senpai-tachi!", she turned to them and said it with a smile, which they returned.. well, except for Tezuka and Kaidoh who just nodded.

"How's Ryuzaki-sensei?", the stoic captain asked her all of a sudden.

'H-He's talking to me..?', her jaw wanted to drop but decided against it.

"S-she's fine. Ano, she's.. planning to v-visit here one of these days", here goes the stuttering blubbering ball of mess.

"That's good."

"Ne..", Eiji spoke while looking at her questioningly,

"Have you heard from Ochibi?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sakuno stiffened.

'Of course, they'll talk about him..'

Momo and Kaidoh gave Eiji a 'That's-a-wrong-question-you-dope-now-look-at-what-you've-done-and-it's-your-fault' look. During their last year in Junior high school, they learned not to talk about Ryoma whenever Sakuno's around. They'd always avoid topics about him, knowing that the girl hasn't moved on. There was nothing serious between the two but Ryoma was her first love, that's why his 'not answering to even a letter from her' affects her greatly. The others caught the looks they were giving him and quickly understood.

"Ryuzaki-san, you don't have to answer that", Oishi told her and gave her a comforting smile.

'Mou, Sakuno! Stop acting like a wimp.. Ryoma-kun is their friend, it's just normal for them to ask about him! And being like that whenever he's mentioned won't help you at all! Ryoma is.. He's.. Mou, I'm hopeless!', she chastised herself. After a while, the petite girl looked up at Oishi and answered, "Ano.. Umm, no. I haven't heard from him for a long time", trying to plaster a smile on her pretty face.

Then a moment of silence. But it didn't last for long.

"EEEEEEEH! SENPAI-TACHI DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME! I CAME HERE WITH SAKUNO!", Tomoka's LOUD AND SHRILL voice broke the awful silence and the regulars, shocked by her, erupted into laughters, except for- oh well, you know who they are. "WAAAA, NOW THEY'RE LAUGHING AT ME!"

Sakuno can't help but giggle at her friend's antics. Her soft laughter lightened up the atmosphere. After some more laughs, talks and more laughs..

"Eto.. I.. made Bento for all of you.. I left it inside the clubhouse", she spoke shyly.

Momo's grin got wider, "Hontou?"

Sakuno nodded while smiling meekly. The regulars beamed at her and happily thanked the auburn-haired girl.

"Another heavenly encounter with Ryuzaki's bento!"

"Hontou ni arigatou!"

"I'm quite hungry myself. Ikou."

And with that, they all walked to the clubhouse. But before Sakuno can even take a step to keep up with her Senpai-tachi, she felt someone engulf her in a hug from behind.

"Ara!"

"Nya..", a sad voice spoke just above her head.

The girl suddenly realized who it was but didn't move from their position.

The sadness in her Senpai's voice kept her in place.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai..?"

"I'm sorry.. I was being insensitive.."

The red-headed lad held her by the shoulders and turned her so that he can see her face.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan..", he said while pouting. Guilt and sadness clearly etched on his face.

"N-Nani? Senpai.. Iie! It's not your fault. It's nothing, Kikumaru-senpai. D-Don't worry about it!", Sakuno told him reassuringly. She didn't mean him to feel this way!

Eiji nodded and exhaled, trying to rid himself of those bad and nasty feelings that kept on creeping up on his conscience, "Daijobu, Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai!", she gave him a genuine smile, feeling happy because of the concern the Senpai is showing for her. But the moment was interrupted by a grumble coming from Eiji's tummy. "Ano.. You should follow them. You must be hungry, Senpai."

Eiji's eyes suddenly went to the half-opened door of the clubhouse. Apparently, the others are already inside. "Nyaa! My bento's in danger with Momo near it! Come on, Sakuno-chan!"

They walked to the clubhouse.. but Eiji's mind is going off like rockets thinking about his Kouhai's current situation. 'This is too much, Ochibi! But.. It's been two years since we lost contact with him. What to do.. what to do..? Must tell Momo-chin and the others, Nya!'

...

"Tadaima, Obaa-chan!", Sakuno happily greeted her grandma. She went to hug her then sat beside Sumire who's currently watching T.V. in the Living room.

The old woman seemed to notice her cheery mood and smiled at her fondly.

The younger Ryuzaki leaned on her then looked at the show her grandma is watching, which is a T.V. news program. Sakuno yawned a little and her eyes started to slowly close when suddenly..

"Ryoma Echizen, the young prodigy, has won his match against Fisher! Many did not expect this though, after the said prodigy and just recently titled as the Prince of Tennis's months of avoiding the Paparazzi and lying low! A lot said it was because of his loss to Djokovich..-"

Sakuno shot up from her position and sat straight, her eyes set on the TV. She didn't seem to hear the next words of the anchor, especially when the cameras were on her first love, none other than Ryoma Echizen.

Her heart pounded painfully against her chest.

"Why have you-"

Time seemed to stop. She DID want it to stop.

Her longing showed through the way she looked at him.. coupled with sadness.

Her eyes widened in anticipation and her hands felt so stiff!

"What are your comments-"

She noticed that his hair is now longer and his face matured, making him look a tad more handsome than before! His T-shirt fitted his well-built body perfectly and his pants made him look taller (although he really is now taller). His all-too-familiar smirk was on his face, but instead of making him look arrogant, it actually made him look more regal.

Ryoma looked at the camera directly, and she felt like he was looking at her.

He smirked again, then spoke in his deep and velvety voice..

"Mada Mada Dane."

Her chest felt like bursting! How she missed him!

"Ryoma-ku-"

The next scene suddenly cut her off and she seemed to have lost her voice. Shock and disappointment blasted their way into her very core.. followed by sadness, pain and pity for herself and her patheticness.

Out of nowhere, a blonde girl suddenly went to Ryoma, her arm around his then kissed him on the cheeks. The worse thing is.. Ryoma didn't seem to mind! He acted as if it was just normal..

Sumire was also taken aback by this, but as soon as she got over her initial shock, she turned to look at Sakuno and was pained by the different emotions that registered on her granddaughter's face. She wanted to comfort her but stopped herself half-way. What can she say? That it might not be what they think it is and give her false hope ? Or tell her that she should just forget about the nitwit and move on, which might actually be more painful?

Instead of speaking, she moved to hold the auburn-haired girl's delicate hands. Her granddaughter seemed so fragile right now.. she's afraid that one single careless move can break her.

She saw something shiny in her granddaughter's eyes.. Unshed tears.

Before she can even do anything, the younger Ryuzaki spoke,

"Ne.. Obaa-chan.. I'm pretty sleepy.. I- I think I'll just go upstairs now and.. sleep", her voice broke but she instantly muffled it by putting a hand over her mouth. After a while, she lowered it and tried to smile,"G-Good night, Obaa-chan."

And that night.. Sakuno cried herself to sleep.

...


	4. Chapter Three

**Syusuke-kun's Letter**

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Three

...

_We were worried about you. I was worried about you. We're not used to seeing you cry.. and we certainly didn't thought that Echizen will be the one to cause you that much grief._

_I thought what you felt for him was just an infatuation.. the kind of love that goes away after some time. That's why I thought.. someday you'll learn to forget him, that you just need someone to push you._

_And now, I guess I was wrong._

...

"It's been a week, Sakuno. Let's just go shopping, Ne?", the pig-tailed girl stood from her position(she was sitting beside Sakuno under a Cherry blossoms tree) and showed Sakuno a magazine opened in the middle, "Lookey, 50% off! Those shoes are so cute, I have to have them and you have to come with me! 'Kay?", then sat again, this time in front of her friend.

The auburn haired girl just smiled at her half-heartedly and pretended to look at the magazine.

She really felt empty and cold inside.. It's like there's this giant hole in her chest, right where her heart should be.

If there's a giant hole there.. then where's her heart? Oh right-Ryoma took it with him.. and smashed it to pieces. Sakuno can't help it, she smiled bitterly at the thought. Who was she in the first place? She's just Sakuno. A no one. Why did she even believe that he'll notice her? Why did she even hold on to this childish feeling that only destroyed her fragile heart?

But if it really was childish.. then why is it so hard for her to let go?

"I give up.."

Sakuno shifted her gaze to Tomoka who was looking at her disappointedly. The girl must've noticed that she was once again not really paying attention to her. She knew.. she's being a pain in the back. And she didn't want to be a burden to her friend but..

"Please don't."

"Then stop doing this to yourself!", Tomoka, finally fed-up, rolled her eyes and groaned, " Sakuno, for the past three years, you've been acting like that! I can't stand it anymore! Why, Sakuno? Why cry for someone who doesn't even answer your calls? Why are you letting yourself be miserable for someone who can't even write a letter to you or to Senpa-tachi?! AND.. Why are you so loyally devoted to someone who doesn't even care?!"

Sakuno bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying.. She knew Tomoka was right.

Every single word she said was right. She knew her friend was right and she felt stupid but her stubborn heart, although crushed, is not listening to her pleads and logical reasoning.

Her shoulders started shaking uncontrollably and her sobs became louder.

She didn't know why.. but it hurts so much.

"Sakuno..", Tomoka sighed and gave her a hug, "Ne, Sakuno.. Stop.. Please.. You'll get yourself sick.. Sakuno! Okay, I'm not giving up. Of course I won't, but you've got to help me help you! Okay?"

The petite girl nodded and muttered, "I'm sorry for worrying you.."

"You should be! You're so lucky to have me as your friend, you know that?", the pig-tailed girl stood up.. and seem to have noticed something and stopped for a couple of seconds. She smiled and stretched her arms, "Sakuno, I'll be going now. My next class is about to start, will you be okay here alone?"

Sakuno smiled. Tomoka, taking that as a yes, grabbed her bag and walked away while smirking knowingly.

...

Click!

Fuji Syusuke lowered his arms to get a good angle and took a picture of the birds flying around the trees. Then another.. and another! He smiled after taking a look at them, 'Pretty nice.'

He had this nagging urge to take his polaroid camera to school the moment he woke up though he didn't know why. The weather is nice, the bright sun gave him good lighting and potential subjects presented themselves to him so he was thankful he did.

His classes just ended a while ago so he decided to take a stroll around Seigaku while waiting for the other Tennis club members. Aside from Tennis, Photography is another one of his hobbies. He loves capturing the beauty of a moment and make it last for a long time.. it takes his mind away from.. things.

Fuji spotted a beautiful Sakura tree not too far from his position. Its pink petals fell slowly as if in slow motion while its shadow gave half of its bark a darker hue. He walked to the direction of the tree and started to lift his camera to take a picture when..

"It's been two weeks, Sakuno. Let's just go shopping, Ne?"

A familiar voice. And the voice said the word 'Sakuno'.

'So Ryuzaki and Osakada are here..', he thought.

Osakada continued talking while Ryuzaki.. he didn't hear her answer. He can't see them from the place he's currently at, they must be sitting. He's not usually nosey but he just couldn't resist it.. he took a few steps to get nearer, and now the voices are louder.

He can see them now.. Osakada in front of Ryuzaki who seemed to be out of it. Her eyes are glassy and she seemed to be in deep thoughts.. Her long auburn locks fell beautifully from her shoulders when she looked at the magazine Osakada was holding. A ray of sunlight from her right almost made her hair red while her eyes are now the color of honey. She's paler than usual, making her look like a porcelain doll.

Fuji's eyes opened at the sight.

She's too beautiful for words.

He slowly lifted his camera, turned off the shutter (so that it won't disturb them), looked through the lens.. and CLICK!

Her hair danced with wind and her dainty fingers tried to hold them in place.. Her delicate fingers.. 'I wonder how soft they are..', he thought, and as soon as he realized what just entered his mind, he felt something different..

CLICK!

It was familiar.. This kind of warm feeling that is slowly spreading in his chest.

CLICK!

Just like the time when he held her..

CLICK!

A feeling that somehow made his heart beat faster.

CLICK!

A feeling that somehow intensifies the more he looks at her.

CLICK!

How many times did he catch himself looking- no, staring at her since last week?

He lost count. And he couldn't understand it himself.. he seemed to have developed this habit of staring at her whenever she's around..

CLICK!

'Maybe because she's just too pleasant to look at..', The Tensai chuckled inwardly. Lame excuse.

He stopped himself from clicking when he noticed something shiny fall from her doe eyes..

Tears. They glistened like crystals because of the sunlight and he was tempted to run to her and wipe them off himself.

Of course, due to staring at her so much, he quickly noticed that she's gloomier than before.

She may pretend to smile whenever she thought her Senpai-tachi are looking at her but Syusuke Fuji certainly won't fall for that.

And he knows why..

Because he watched it too.. Echizen's interview.

The others found out about it too and became worried about her. Momoshiro is cornier than usual, doing everything he can to make her laugh. Kawamura visited Seigaku and even gave her free restaurant coupons that she can use whenever she wants. Kikumaru always gives her his bear hugs and does his best to cheer her up. Oishi, being the mother hen, tried to talk to her about it but failed miserably when he saw her eyes glisten, he started panicking! Inui made a juice specially for Ryoma for when he comes back (Fuji saw Inui carrying PONTA cans two days ago and he realized what the Data player plans on doing). Tezuka and Kaidoh, trying not to be obvious, give her sideway glances whenever she passes. Though they may not show it openly, they do care about her.

Osakada stood.. and saw him.

'Oh my..'

He didn't move.. but he noticed her eyes move from him to Sakuno then they widened, as if an idea struck her. That made him feel curious.

The girl didn't reveal his position and just said, "Sakuno, I'll be going now. My next class is about to start, will you be okay here alone?"

Fuji saw the petite girl smile.. and instantly the warm feeling grew.

Osakada left and now Ryuzaki is alone under the Sakura tree.

He was indecisive of what to do next. Wow, that's a first.

But when he saw her shaking and the crystal-like tears once again fell onto her pale cheeks.. his feet started to move on their own accord. They lead him to her.

She didn't seem to notice him.. Her head was bowed down, her hair now covering her face.

And when he was just an arm's length away from her, he knelt.

"Ryuzaki..", he said softly.

The auburn-haired girl looked at him and was surprised to see him there.

But before she can even speak, Fuji gave in to the temptation.

He wiped off her tears, his thumb touching the soft, delicate skin of her cheeks. He has a towel in his bag but he didn't want to use it.. no. Her tears are too precious for a mere towel.

Sakuno was so shocked, she didn't know what to do next. And when he sat beside her, she wanted to speak but she can't find the words to say. So in the end, she just sat there with him, dumbfounded.

The first few seconds were a little awkward for her but after a while, little by little, she relaxed. She didn't know why but she just did. It's as if his presence was enough to calm her. Then she realized.. her tears are not falling anymore.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

The handsome lad wasn't speaking but his presence clearly says 'I'm here..' and it was enough.

They sat in silence, drowning themselves in the beauty of the petals of the Sakura tree around them.

And when Sakuno turned to look at her Senpai, he spoke.

"Are you okay now, Ryuzaki?"

She nodded fervently and looked down,

"A-Arigatou, Senpai."

Fuji gazed at the maiden, "Seems like you're crying more nowadays."

"Ah, g-gomen.. I-"

"Iie.. It's okay to cry", he smiled kindly,"..Just make sure that the person you're crying for deserves it, Ne? Because he's too lucky for you to be letting yourself waste those crystals from your eyes."

Sakuno looked at him again, touched by his words. Her senpai is trying to comfort her!

"Fuji-senpai.. Arigatou", she thanked him again and smiled genuinely.

"Now, that's better", he patted her head.. and felt how soft her hair was. So he continued on patting her. Sakuno felt better because of his presence and words, and she was thankful. She was thinking of a way to thank him when she heard the bell rang.

"Ara! I'm late for my class!", she suddenly stood up, momentarily forgetting the Senpai beside her.

Fuji smiled at her amusedly. He grabbed her bag, stood up and gave it to her,

"Hora, Ryuzaki-san. Saa.. I think you should go now."

The petite girl bowed and took her bag. When she was about to leave, the idea of a proper 'thank you' came to her, "A-Ano.. Fuji-senpai.. A-Are you free after the tennis practice..?", she suddenly stopped, her words came out wrong but then after a second or two, continued, "Kawamura-senpai g-gave me coupons and..", Sakuno turned redder and redder by each passing second. She noticed that she sounded like someone who's asking for a date!

Fuji was surprised, then smiled. She looks so cute with her cheeks all flushed!

Wanting to torture her a bit, he asked, "..And?"

Sakuno started to fidget with the hem of her skirt,

"Ano.. Ah.. I-If you want to.. e-eto..", Fuji's light chuckles only made her more nervous. She just wanted to thank him! "..Eat! I-I just want to thank S-Senpai.. demo, if you..-"

"Of course I'd like to. Thank you for tagging me along then. I sure missed their restaurant", The brunette accepted her invitation and ended her predicament. He smiled at the girl and gestured to the building of the first years. She gasped and started to speed off.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai!"

"Jya ne..-", Ah, he really likes seeing her blush, "-Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno stopped and stood frozen on the spot. 'Did Fuji-senpai just call me..'

Oh, Fuji was more than satisfied with the blush that he saw!

...

"Operation: Make Sakuno-chan Happy, Nya!", Eiji announced the name of his new mission to the Regulars. Good thing that Tezuka already left for home or there'll be 50 laps to run for the red-head!

"Ffffshuu.."

Kaidoh turned to go but Eiji grabbed him and rode on his back,

"No! You're not going anywhere, Nya!", and tightened his hold on his Kouhai.

"G-Get off me, Senpai!", Too tight! Kaidoh is starting to struggle for air! The look on his face was almost comical, if only he wasn't suffocating.

"Eiji..", the others sweatdropped. Thank God Oishi was able to make the Acrobatic player get off of Kaidoh who's now on the ground, catching his breath. Momo snickered and earned himself a glare from the lad with the green scarf.

"Just listen first, Minna-san! Sakuno-chan.. needs us now. We have to do this! This is ochibi's fault so, as his big brothers, we need to take responsibility!", Eiji explained with his fist above his head, eyes determined. He certainly looked like someone leading a revolution.

Kaidoh hissed while massaging his aching nape, "They were not even together! Ffffshu!"

"How do you suppose we help her?", Oishi asked, ignoring Kaidoh.

Eiji scratched the back of his head, "Ehehe, I haven't thought of that yet."

The others fell face first. But before they can do anything, he said indignantly,

"That's why I asked for your help, Nya! I need you to help me think-"

"Yep, Eiji-senpai's right", Momo interrupted which made Eiji beam at him before he continued,

"Thinking isn't really one of his finer points."

CHAOS! Momo didn't have the time to run, Eiji already pounced on him and scratched- yep, scratched!- on the Dunk specialist's face. He screamed something like, "Gerrof me, gerrof me, Herp!", voice muffled and face now on the ground after his Senpai grabbed his right foot when he tried to get away from the enraged cat.

Inui glanced at Oishi who was shaking his head and muttering, "Sugar rush.. Shouldn't have let him get his hands on those chocolate bars", before running to the two.

"Ii Data", Inui started writing something on his trusty notebook when from his peripheral vision, he noticed a certain Tensai walk away from them. He shifted his gaze to the direction the brunette is going to and arched an eyebrow. He certainly didn't expect this.

'..Interesting..', but his thoughts were interrupted by Oishi's loud voice.

"KAIDOH, NOT YOU TOO!"

...

_Remember that day, Sakuno-chan? Thanks to Kawamura's coupons, I was able to spend some time with you. And since that day on.. I had this urge. The urge to always make you urge to protect you. The urge to always make sure that I'll always be there to wipe away your tears._

_At first, I_ thought-_ no, I made myself believe- that it was just a brotherly affection. Something that an older brother would've done for his little sister. That's why I decided to be the one to push you.. to help you move on. What I didn't know is that I'm actually pushing myself into a cliff that I'll never be able to get out of._

_Inui constantly bugged me about you. Saying things that somehow alarmed me.. because I knew they were true._

...

"Don't think that I haven't noticed the way you look at her, Fuji", Inui stated while looking at the brunette intently. The others are currently having Tennis matches, giving the Data man a chance to speak to him in private.

Fuji gave him a creepy smile,

"What are you implying, Inui-san?"

Inui smirked after hearing him say his name formally.

"Nothing at all.. Oh, there's Ryuzaki."

The Tensai just raised an eyebrow, refraining from laughing at Inui's pathetic attempt to.. to what, really? He shook his head lightly, "That's low, Inui. You're-"

"Fuji-senpai..", a soft voice called out to him which made him stop. And then there's that warm feeling again. He turned.. and saw the petite girl smiling brightly at him.

"Sakuno-chan", he smiled back, pleased that the girl seemed to be happy.

Inui faked a cough, "First-name *cough* basis." Sakuno didn't hear his words and asked him if he was okay. The Data man just nodded and gave Fuji a knowing smirk. Oh, if Inui only knew the sadistic thoughts in the Tensai's mind right now.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai..", the girl seemed to remember something, "I-I brought you a bento."

Then she showed him what she was holding, a couple of Bento box.

This made the Tensai feel elated though he didn't know why,

"I was just kidding the other day, Sakuno-chan. But thank you. I know a place where we can eat in peace..", he glanced at Inui and gave him a 'Don't-you-dare-or-else' look.

"Hai. Mou.. I think I've put too much Wasabi though", the petite girl looked at him worriedly. Fuji took the boxes out of her hands and lead the way.

"The more, the better", Inui heard the Tensai answer. After a few seconds, they disappeared from his sight.

'Maybe this is better.. The girl needs someone to distract her after all. Although.. based on my calculations.. Fuji is certainly in for it.'

...

_Eating together on the rooftop soon became a habit.. I didn't know when but one day I realized that I got so used to it that it seemed like a normal daily routine for me._

_I love your Bento's. And I love the fact that you're cooking them for me. Everytime I'd have a taste of them, the words 'She'll definitely make a good wife' pops into my mind. Oftentimes, I find myself imagining what you'll look like after 10 years. 20 years. 30. 40. 50.._

_I can't help but imagine waking up to the smell of your cooking from the kitchen. I'll walk down the stairs and find you in an apron, cooking breakfast. Then I'll hug you from behind and kiss you on your cheeks as a morning greeting._

_Then I'd realize.. this isn't something a NORMAL older brother would think._

...


	5. Chapter Four

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Four

...

Sakuno hummed softly. She feels lighter today, like a big rock was lifted from her back.

She shouldn't let anything get her down today, no. Not after what she promised to Fuji-senpai days ago while they were on the rooftop..

*Flashback*

They just finished eating when Fuji started talking about random things and soon, they were immersed in a nice conversation. If you think about it, it is quite odd that the two of them are together in a place like this.. and it's Fuji-senpai she's here with!

She didn't know why the said Senpai would even spend a minute with someone like her, what she knew is that it started the day they went to eat in Kawamura-senpai's restaurant (who was surprised that it was Fuji who accompanied her) and the Tensai's request for a Bento.

Since then, they started hanging out in this secluded area.

The auburn-haired girl likes his company. It's kind of refreshing.. and he has this calm and soothing aura that radiates off him. In him, she found a friend, a confidant and a big brother.

And she was thankful.. so the least she could do is bring him Bento that he likes so much.

..Just like before, when she'd make Bento for Ryoma.

As soon as the thought came to her, she felt a pang in her chest.

She mentally berated herself but when she looked around..

'..Ryoma used to hang out here too..'

She clenched her fist, 'Dame, Sakuno!' and sighed silently.

"Saa.. What are you thinking about?"

SNAP! She glanced to her side and saw Fuji looking at her with concern. She shook her head and tried to plaster a smile but the handsome Tensai wiggled a finger in front of her.

"Don't you lie, Sakuno-chan~", he said in a sing-song tone.

This is Fuji-senpai she's talking to. Of course he'll see right through her!

So much for subtlety, "..R-Ryoma-kun.."

And that word said it all. Fuji already knew that, he just wanted her to say it herself.

The girl breathed deeply, the atmosphere around here taking a dark turn.

He has to do something. He has to stop her from wallowing in her misery.

"Sakuno-chan.. Do you know that Osakada-san and Eiji are planning something for you?", the Tensai tilted his head and smiled.

Curious, the auburn-haired girl shook her head.

"Do you know that Ryuzaki-sensei asked Tezuka to look after you?"

Her innocent doe eyes widened and once again, she shook her head.

"Do you know that Oishi always frets whenever he sees you sad? Or that Inui made a juice just for Echizen? Or that Momoshiro and Kaidoh have always been keeping an eye on you since he left?", the brunette took her hand and continued, "We care for you so much. Not just because you're Sensei's granddaughter, but because you've always been there for us. During the ups and downs of the team. You were always there, smiling at us. That's the Ryuzaki Sakuno we've known and loved."

Sakuno's cheeks were tainted with a pretty color of pink and her eyes, honey-coloured under the sun, started to get pricked with tears. But she tried hard not to let them fall.

"..We love seeing you smile, because it's infectious. You can lighten up the atmosphere effortlessly with that genuine smile of yours. That's why.. your Senpai-tachi, Osakada-san, Sensei and many other people who care for you are doing their best to make you smile again. What happens, happens, Sakuno-chan. And we can't do anything to change that. But, we're still here, ne? Can you show us that our efforts are not in vain?"

The petite girl nodded, not trusting her voice. Her friends.. They've always been there, trying to make her feel better in any way they can. But.. She'd been selfish.

"Do you promise to smile for us again? A true smile, Sakuno-chan. Not a front, ne?", Fuji asked her, looking directly into her eyes with his cerulean blue orbs.

Sakuno nodded again, this time with a smile, although tears were already threatening to fall, "Thank you.. Senpai.."

The boy smiled at her fondly and wiped her tears with his right hand. While the other, he noticed.. is holding hers. The handsome lad shifted his gaze to her and found the girl looking at the direction where the Tennis courts are.

His heart pounded loudly..

And it became louder when it seemed like her hand.. is a perfect fit to his'.

*End of Flashback*

...

_The others noticed it too. You were smiling more, you looked happier and whenever Echizen's name was mentioned, you don't seem to be really affected at all (but I know you too well, Sakuno-chan)._

_And you may not remember this though.. but I was holding your hand that day when you made that promise. That was the first time I held your hand.. and it felt so right. The moment was so perfect that I wished I had my camera with me._

_That heart-to-heart talk was, I must say, successful. Even though it was a slow process and it took you months before you came back to being your old self again, it was okay. Because I enjoyed helping you._

_..._

"Someone's in a good mood today", Oishi said when he saw Sakuno smiling while watching the non-regular members play in the Tennis courts. The auburn-haired girl heard him and looked. She saw the regulars settle down on the ground around her while breathing hard, they just finished running 40 laps.

"Nya, looks like 'Operation: Make Sakuno-chan Happy' is over before it even began!", the acrobatic player whined. He pouted cutely then rummaged his bag for a bottle of water.

Momoshiro grimaced, remembering that day.

"I still hate you for that, Senpai."

Eiji grinned goofily and showed him a peace sign. Kaidoh rolled his eyes while Inui was busy scribbling. Fuji smiled serenely, he heard from Inui what happened. Tezuka, totally oblivious to the situation, remained impassive (as always).

Sakuno can't help but smile at them with fondness. The Seigaku regulars, a bunch of caring, sweet and thoughtful Nii-san's. They noticed her smile.. and somehow they felt happy. They felt happy to see her happy.

"E-Etoo.. I made Bento for all of you, Senpai-tachi", she finished her sentence and thank heavens, she didn't stammer. Although her cheeks are now flushed.

With that, they beamed at her.

"Wow, thanks Ryuzaki!"

"Sakuno-chan, you shouldn't have."

"Nya, I'm famished! Sakuno-chan, you're a lifesaver!", Eiji exclaimed happily.

Fuji watched as the others drag the girl with them to the clubhouse where the Bento's are.

He ran and caught up to them. Sakuno saw him and smiled.

How he loves her smile..

He didn't notice Tezuka observing him with narrowed eyes. Inui gave the Buchou a knowing smile. Tezuka looked at him quizically, but the Data man just gestured to Sakuno, then back to Fuji. That's when he finally understood. Because out of all the regulars, Tezuka and Inui are the only two who can decipher the Tensai's thoughts and actions.

When they entered the clubhouse, they all thank the petite girl and started to eat. And when they were almost finished..

"Nya, I'm so full!", the red-headed lad rubbed his tummy when suddenly, he spotted something under a chair. He went to get it and was surprised to see that it was a cooler! Funny, he didn't remember anyone from them bringing this here.

He opened it and saw cans of PONTA!

"What's that, Eiji-senpai?", Momo asked his Senpai and peeked. "Whoa, Ponta! Sakuno must've brought this here."

The others saw them too and started getting one. They didn't even notice Inui who slipped outside the clubhouse, Tezuka who's trying to fight the small smile tugging on his lips or Fuji who whispered to Sakuno, "Ssssh. Don't", with a sadistic smile.

Seconds later.. Frightening, loud and horribly high screams were heard from the Seigaku Tennis clubhouse that made everyone who hear cringe.

...

_And as the days pass, I witnessed how you tried your best to be happy. To be positive about things and.. to move on. Of course there were times when you'd break down and fall.. and it's okay. Because I've always been there to catch you and piece you back together._

_Osakada thought of something.. Horrible. Just to show you that there are many boys out there who are more deserving than Echizen._

...

"Date?! Tomoka-chan! I-I can't.. I-", Sakuno's face was a picture of pure shock and embarassment, "I'll only make a fool of myself!"

"Ne, Sakuno-chan! Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You are beautiful! What's there to be shy about? Besides, it's just normal to go on dates! You should get out there and have fun!", the pig-tailed girl persisted.

And after a long argument..

"Come on, Sakuno! You have three dates this week so it'll be better to shop for clothes as soon as possible!", Tomoka FORCED Sakuno with her to a mall and picked out clothes and gave them to Sakuno who UNWILLINGLY tried them on.

The petite girl wanted to cry in frustration! Tomoka just continued on ranting about this and that but all she wanted to do was go home and rest. Yes, she wants to forget her crush (..?) -'Ne, why is there a question mark? Ryoma is DEFINITELY just a crush!'- but she doesn't think that it should be done this way.

The day after, Sakuno told Fuji everything and after a minute or two, heaved a sigh.

Fuji certainly didn't like the idea, but Osakada is too determined and Sakuno just can't say 'no' to her. He smiled when she pouted adorably, "Mou! And it's a blind date.. What if- What if.. Mou!"

The Tensai ruffled her hair fondly and said in a calm yet reassuring voice,

"Don't worry.. I won't let anything happen to you", then started to eat the Bento that Sakuno prepared for him.

...

After school, Tomoka cornered Sakuno and brought her to her house. She made the auburn-haired girl wear a cute pink and red halter top with a white pencil-cut skirt. She styled Sakuno's hair into big waves and put some make-up on the girl's face. Then she lent her a pair of Stilleto shoes.

Sakuno picked a couple of thin bracelets to complete the look (she had no choice either way) and after a loooong hour, Tomoka stood smugly and admired her work, "I'm so proud of myself!"

She led Sakuno to the mirror and squealed, "Oh Sakuno, you're so pretty!"

The girl stood with her mouth agape upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. Never in her life did she dare to wear clothes like these because she thought they were too sexy and daring but the girl in the mirror looked sophisticated, elegant and sexy all at the same time (the pencil-cut skirt did the trick). Her long creamy legs were flaunted in a nice way and her hair made her feel like those celebrities she saw on T.V.!

"Tomo-chan..", she muttered in amazement.

"Keh! Ryoma-sama will surely regret leaving you here in Japan!", Tomoka said, not noticing that Sakuno twitched upon hearing THAT name. "Ikou, Sakuno. I'll take you to the meeting place."

...

The boy introduced himself to her and seemed to be a gentleman. He was quite smitten with the goddess in front of him! Kyoya, that's his name, took her to the movie house and bought two tickets for a horror movie while Sakuno was busying herself with the movie posters.

"Pretty lady plus horror movie equals score!", he muttered with a smirk. He didn't notice a brunette lad with cerulean blue eyes, who was watching him the whole time, bought a ticket for the same movie.

Fuji's eyes laid on the beautiful girl on his left who has her back on him.

He smiled, 'Told you I won't let anything bad happen to you.'

...

The Tensai chose a seat directly behind the guy. He was wearing a blue hoodie so that sakuno wouldn't be able to recognize him. And through the whole movie, he had to endure watching that Kyoya guy make his moves on his Kouhai and restrain his sadistic urges.

There he goes again, 'stretching' his arm and wrapping it around Sakuno's shoulder. The girl seemed to be uncomfortable and tried to scoot away. But when the villain in the movie finally cornered the protagonist, Sakuno can't take it anymore and hid her face while trying to stifle her scream. She turned to the guy who thought it to be the perfect moment, "It's okay, it's okay.."

He gave Sakuno a hug which jolted the girl from her moment of fright. She felt him rub his palm on the bare skin of her back, pretending to comfort her. Warning bells rang in her mind, she panicked inwardly and got scared. What could she do?! 'Obaa-chan, help me!' And her breathing quickened as the guy's hands were now roaming on her back.

**SPLASH!**

She yelped and jumped away from the guy who is now drenched in water. Sakuno was shocked, more so when Kyoya shouted, "What the hell, man?!" and glared at the guy behind them.

Before she could even get a good look at her saviour, the guy has already turned. But when he spoke.. "Oops, it slipped. Gomen," She was certain she knew the owner of that voice!

The guy with the hoodie walked out of the movie house so she suddenly stood to run after him, leaving Kyoya there, "Hey, where are you going?! Hey!"

But Sakuno didn't care. Because her Senpai just saved her! So she ran to catch up to him. But when she got out of the movie house, the Tensai was no where in sight.

"F-Fuji-senpai?!", she called out, making people look at her. She fought the blush that crept up on her cheeks and decided to call out again when..

"Are you okay?", a voice from behind her spoke. She quickly turned.. and saw Fuji wearing a blue hoodie. She nodded happily and out of gratitude, sheer happiness and well, spur of the moment, Sakuno hugged him.

"Fuji-senpai.. Arigatou!", she really got scared in there. That Kyoya's a pervert!

She didn't notice that Fuji suddenly froze.. and if only she looked up, she would've seen the slight color of pink that suddenly appeared on her Senpai's cheeks!

"S-Sakuno-chan..", and the warm feeling engulfed the Tensai's whole being, as if giving life to a once barren soul. The weird feeling in his chest suddenly intensified his heart beat and he was sure even Sakuno could hear it! He felt nervous, jittery, excited and.. and.. it was unexplainable! But thanks to his self-control, he somehow found a way to manage the clash of emotions inside him.

"Ne, it's too cold in there and that guy didn't even gave you his jacket?"

He pulled back, trying to keep the last ounce of restraint left in him, and gave his hoodie to Sakuno. Didn't she know how gorgeous she look right now and the effect she has on him? Fuji wrapped it around her and felt something rise in him as he looked at her, wearing something HE owns.

He smiled handsomely at her, "You look beautiful, Sakuno-chan. Saa.. the movie is not finished yet. Would you like to finish it with me?"

Sakuno nodded, glad that this day wouldn't turn bad after all.

When they were about to enter, they saw Kyoya who was shocked to see his date with someone else! And that someone else.. is the guy who threw that cup of water on him! He was about to shout profanities at them when he was stopped by the brunette lad's cold stare.

He took a step back as the guy in front of him looked at him with ice cold blue eyes which made the hair at his nape stand! There was something in his eyes that made him gulp, as if saying 'One wrong move, you're dead. Leave, and I'll let you live.'

Kyoya sweatdropped when the brunette smirked. A smirk that made him realize how dangerous this guy is. So he stepped back for a few more times before finally turning to leave.

Sakuno was puzzled with Kyoya's reaction but decided not to ask, maybe he just didn't recognize her or something. And she was still scared with that perv so she was thankful that he didn't approach her.

They entered the movie house and enjoyed their time together.

...


	6. Chapter Five

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Five

...

Tomoka's endless apologies and promises finally fed Sakuno up so she had no choice but to go through with her friend's plan. She told the pig-tailed girl about everything that occured that the day except for the identity of the guy who saved her from the clutches of that Kyoya. Tomoka got so excited after hearing that, "KYAAAAAA! YOU NEVER KNOW, MAYBE HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE! WHO COULD IT BE!? KYAAAAA! YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED TO FIND OUT WHO THAT ANGEL WAS!"

Sakuno smiled at the word.. Angel.

Syusuke Fuji DEFINITELY is an Angel.

She didn't tell her friend about what happened after the 'supposed date'. She didn't tell her about how she enjoyed watching movies with that Angel (although he really loved scaring her), how she spent the whole day with him (roaming around the mall), how they played on the Arcade (she failed terribly with that Dance Dance Revo), how the Angel persuaded her to have their picture taken in the photo booth ('you two look really good together!', said the manager of that booth) and how they enjoyed each other's company.

No, she can't tell Tomo-chan, she might get the wrong idea and say that they had a date.

Demo.. It looked and felt like a Date.

The auburn-haired girl shook her head and tried to concentrate on the food she's cooking.

It's their Bento for lunch. She hummed happily, she can't wait to tell Fuji-senpai about what her friend said about the so-called Angel!

...

Fan girls screamed loudly around the Tennis courts while watching the Seigaku regulars play.

They even fixed their banners on the side of the clubhouse for the whole school to see.

That's why,

"30 laps for letting them hang that there! You should've seen that coming! Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"What did you say?", Momo asked Oishi. Their voices were not enough against the fan girls' iron voice box.

Oishi tried to talk but the girls were too loud.

Fuji tuned out the unbelievable squeals and deafening shouts and just plastered his usual smile.

Inui was busy writing although he found the noise disturbing.

Eiji enjoyed the attention they were giving him.

A vein popped on Kaidoh's forehead.

"FFFFSSHU, WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!"

That did the trick. For a while..

But when Eiji showed them another, "Kikumaru Beam!" then shouted "Zannen Munen Mataraishuuuuu~!"

The girls, once again, went crazy. Another busy day for the Regulars.

But some of the irritating ones stopped when they saw Sakuno approaching their idols. Some of them looked at her with disdain, some with envy and a few with awe ('She's not even scared of Kaidoh-senpai?!')

Inui heard something that perked up his interest so he subtly went nearer to the three girls on the right side of the group and eavesdropped.

"Hontou?!"

"Yeah! Kumi-chan said she even saw them walk out of a movie house days ago! She followed them a bit and saw them go to the arcade! She said they were so lovey-dovey!"

"Masaka! I didn't know they were dating!"

Inui raised an eyebrow after hearing that juicy piece of information. He didn't know Fuji was that fast. He cleared his throat and successfully caught the girls' attentions,

"Can you.. tell me more about their.. Date..?"

...

Fuji's flattering comments about Sakuno's Bento made her day. As usual, they're on the rooftop of the school and eating together while sitting comfortably just an arm's length away from each other. She watched as the Tensai bit a Tempura and emitted a pleased sound and stared more as she saw Fuji's facial features contort into a delighted expression.

She'd gladly cook for a person like him who can appreciate the food she prepares.

Unlike Ryoma who doesn't seem to care whenever she brings a Bento. He'd just shrug or nod then take the box out of her hands. Not even a word if the food tastes good enough to his liking.

A light pinch on her nose made her notice the Tensai's closeness to her. He must've moved closer when he saw her vacant look. He was smiling handsomely at her but with a hint of curiosity and amusement. "Sakuno-chan has a habit of staring at nothing, ne?"

She blinked, then blushed furiously, "Gomen.."

Fuji chuckled, She just looks so cute.. He raised his hand and pinched her nose again, laughing inwardly at her startled look.

"Mou.. what's that for, Senpai?"

"Saa..", he pinched her again, "You look so cute like that."

"EH?! S-Senpai..", blushing but now frustrated that he finds pinching her cute! She huffed and.. pinched his nose too. "Now, is that cute?"

The Tensai seemed surprised with her action but was pleased that his Kouhai is now comfortable enough with him. He liked that..

He pinched harder, not enough to hurt but caused her nose to redden. Fuji laughed this time and gave her a teasing look.

Sakuno now truly believed that he really is a sadist! She pinched him too. Hard.

"Senpai, q-quit it!"

"Nope!", he pinched her again and grinned. He noticed that he's now suddenly acting childish with her but he can't help it..

"Mou! Senpai-", she moved to pinch his nose again but the handsome lad caught her hands while laughing. He pinched her nose again and again while Sakuno, now laughing too, wanted to free her hands so she tried to stand but before she could do so, she lost her balance and fell on the Tensai's lap!

Fuji didn't expect that. But when he looked at her, her whole face red as a tomato, her silky auburn hair flowing beautifully over his arm, her innocent doe eyes widened and her petite figure on HIS lap, his heart throbbed.

Fuji Syusuke is not a newbie when it comes to girls. He's a charmer and he knows it. But Ryuzaki Sakuno is the only one who seemed to have the magic to make his heart thrash wildly against his chest.

He suddenly felt.. the urge to kiss her senseless right there and then.

'What am I thinking..?'

But before he could lean or do anything that he might regret later..

The auburn-haired girl spoke softly, "Thank you."

Fuji tried to focus on her words instead of her cute, pink lips that tempted him so much. They must be so heavenly soft..-'Focus, Syusuke.'

"For what..?", his voice was low and husky. He mentally berated himself but Sakuno didn't seem to notice it so he inwardly sighed in relief.

"..F-For comforting me when I was.. a little depressed..-"

"-A little..?", the Tensai smiled at her, trying to control himself..

Sakuno smiled back, "..A-And for always being there, for making me realize that Senpai-tachi cares for me a lot and that I should value that and.. for protecting me from Kyoya-san. Arigatou gozaimasu, Fuji-senpai. Y-You're like.. the big brother that I never had. Thank you so much."

Fuji froze after hearing the words 'Big brother' but he quickly hid whatever it was he felt with his usual smile. A pang of disappointment clawed on him but when he gazed at her smiling face, it suddenly disappeared. He sighed.. then pinched the girl-who's-still-on-his-lap's nose.

"Mou! Fuji-senpai!"

...

It's a chilly thursday night. After a couple of hours of having Tomoka fuss over her, Sakuno just felt so tired and weary. She twirled the chocolate drink she ordered with a spoon and stared at the swirl on the center of it.

She's in a cafe just four blocks away from her house. Her pig-tailed bestfriend made her wait there for her date and she's in there now for a quarter of an hour.

She didn't notice a brunette haired guy who's now wearing a cap to conceal his hair sitting on the far corner of the cafe. He was contemplating whether to approach his Kouhai or not when a awfully familiar guy with dark blue hair walked in from the door.

Sakuno looked up when she saw a pair of leather shoes stop just in front of her. Her chocolate orbs widened as she pointed a finger at the owner of the shoes..

"O-Oshitari-san?"

...

Oshitari Yuushi entered the cafe and his eyes roamed immediately, looking for the girl who'll match the description his friend gave him.

He's not really into blind dates, no. But when a friend of his asked him to go on a date in his place, he just couldn't say no. The girlfriend of his friend found out about his flings so he made a last minute decision to stop his unfaithful escapades.

Oshitari took pity of the girl his friend was supposed to meet. He couldn't just let her wait there for nothing so here he was.

'Long auburn hair.. Wearing a turtle-neck pink blouse, black skirt and black berret.. Very pretty.. Hn, really?..', he thought as he searched for her.

His eyes halted on a girl sitted just beside the window. The rays of the setting sun made her chocolate brown eyes turn into a honey color while her auburn hair was almost red. She looked like someone from a magnificently-made portrait that it stunned him.

And.. she was wearing the exact same clothes his friend told him the girl will be wearing.

His feet moved on its own and he found himself walking to her. And when he finally reached the table, the girl looked up and their gazes met.

He smiled.. but just before he spoke, he felt as if someone's watching him and glanced briefly behind him before turning his attention back to the beautiful maiden.

...

"Yes, I remember now. You're Ryuzaki Sumire-sensei's granddaughter. It really is a small world", Oshitari smiled at her. Who knew that the timid girl he often saw with the Seigaku regulars years ago will bloom like this?

"H-Hai..", Sakuno gulped, how did Tomoka ever manage to arrange these blind dates?! She thought of something they could talk about,

"E-Eto.. H-How's the Hyotei regulars?"

Oshitari tilted his head, "They're fine, training hard as always."

Sakuno noticed there's something amiss in his sentence, "They..?"

The handsome bloke nodded at her,

"Well, I'm.. not playing anymore."

Sakuno gaped at him. Not playing..? Oshitari Yuushi?

"W-Why?"

The lad smiled kindly at her, knowing the reason for the unsupressed surprised tone in her voice, "Well.. I do love Tennis but I.. have a dream different from Atobe's and the others. I'm now enrolled in a music school, you see."

"Music school?", the auburn-haired girl's eyes beamed at him, "What kind of musical instrument do you play?"

"Violin, since I was a mere kid", he answered, pleased with her interest. "How about we continue this conversation somewhere else?", he said as he stood and winked at her.

...

Oshitari smirked, and if he only could, he might've shook his head as well. He gave the girl a sideways glance and sighed. 'What a pity..'

From the cafe to the museum where he took her.. that guy wearing a black cap had been following them. At first, he was suspicious and quite cautious but when he confirmed the identity of the bloke, he was relieved but his curiosity was piqued.

Why.. would Syusuke Fuji follow them?

He came up with a hypothesis soon after. And it was supported with the protective looks he saw on the Tensai's face when he wrapped his arm around the girl to give her his jacket and when the two of them went outside of the cafe.

He wanted to know if his guess was right.. so he made some provoking moves to stir up the capped lad but alas, he didn't come to take Sakuno away from him. It was as if he was just there.. to protect her if something goes wrong.

And he suddenly felt.. some kind of respect for the guy. Because it was obvious that Fuji was.. into her and seeing her with another guy was eating him from the inside out. Yet, he didn't do anything to sabotage the date nor did he come to beat him into a pulp. He just stood there with a watchful eye and mild concern on his face.

If it was him in the brunette's place.. oh, that sodding git will pay bigtime.

That's why even though he's starting to like the girl.. he'll just stop right there.

After all, he knows that he's just mildly attracted to her. But the look on Fuji's eyes.. it goes way down deeper.

'Shame.. She has a good taste in painting, though. And a pianist as well.'

Through their talks, he found out about the girl's other hidden hobby: Playing the Piano.

He even made her promise to play for him in the future. 'Such a shame..'

He walked her home and when they stopped in front of it, the girl invited him for a cup of tea but he refused, saying it's quite late.

"I guess this is goodbye.. Have a good evening, love", he gave her his most gorgeous smile, held her hand and kissed it. The petite girl once again turned beet red and muttered a soft, "Good night."

'If I'm gonna let her go.. I'll at least have some fun torturing you a bit, Fuji-san.'

He waited for her to enter the house first before walking to Fuji's direction. He stopped in front of the bush the Tensai's hiding at.

"You know.. if you really like her, just say it. Before someone else does. Good night."

And with that, he left with a smirk on his face.

...

Please review J

Thank you to Jazz-147!


	7. Chapter Six

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Six

...

_It was like a jolt of electricity shook me after I heard that, Sakuno-chan._

_'Do I really like my Kouhai?..'_

_But I was confused at the time.. because even though I've had my fair share of crushes and fan girls before, they were nothing compared to the sensation I feel everytime I touch your flushed cheeks or whenever you look at me with a smile gracing your beautiful face.. And it really felt strange.. It was a foreign feeling and I was scared because I don't know what I'm up against of. I was afraid to face the unknown._

...

Sakuno tapped the Bento box beside her and smiled. She was feeling troubled because of Tomoka and her great idea but now.. she feels a lot better, knowing that she'll see her Senpai again. After noticing what just came to her mind, she realized that she sounded as if she's taking solace in the presence of the Tensai. But it is true.. her Senpai's soothing words helped her a lot and made her realize a number of things. His calm demeanor and warm smiles acted like a relaxing pill to her, making her forget about the frustrating thoughts that kept on plaguing her mind.

She looked up and watched the clouds move slowly.. It was a beautiful day indeed.

But her Senpai is unusually late today, it's now ten minutes pass lunch time. She suddenly got worried and fumbled to get her phone from her bag when she heard a "Click!" from the direction of the rooftop door. The auburn-haired girl quickly shifted her warm, chocolate brown eyes to it and there he was, Fuji-senpai, closing the door behind him.

"..Gomen, Sakuno-chan."

She noticed that the Tensai is panting heavily and beads of sweat formed on his forehead, he looked dead tired. Concern and understanding showed in her eyes as she watch him walk towards her. The brunette lad sat beside her and leaned on the wall, then he closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, his breath still uneven.

"D-Daijobu desu ka, Senpai?", the petite girl asked him worriedly. She rarely sees him in this kind of state!

The Tensai nodded slowly and showed his usual smile, "Betsuni.. Saa.. Tezuka sure is over the top today with the training. Sorry again, Sakuno-chan." He gestured to the Bento beside the girl and tried to give her a scolding look although it didn't really work, he was having a rather hard time suppressing his smile, the thoughtfulness of the girl indicated by the untouched food making it hard to do so, "You haven't eaten yet.. You shouldn't have waited for me."

"Iie, Fuji-senpai.. W-We always eat together and I'm used to it so.. I-I can't just eat these without you, S-Senpai..", the auburn-haired girl answered him shyly, making him fondly pat her hair in the process with adoration evident in his cerulean blue eyes. Sakuno furrowed her brows, "..Mou, after your practice, you went here immediately? You should've rested first, Senpai!"

The handsome brunette chuckled, "But I can't have you waiting for me now, can I?"

His hands found its way to her cheeks and pinched it affectionately.

"F-Fuji-senpai!", the girl pouted adorably, making him want to pinch her more. "You should've rested first before going from the Tennis courts to the top of a six-floor building."

"And you shouldn't have waited for me, Sakuno-chan. Now we're even."

The girl just shook her head and gave him his Bento. She didn't even notice that she didn't stutter with her last sentence, a proof that she's now more comfortable with her Senpai. They ate the food she prepared with a little chit-chat and laughter, talking about the events that occured the previous days. Sakuno even told him about her date with Oshitari Yuushi (Fuji just nodded and nodded while she was speaking about it, pretending as if he didn't know a thing).

"Well.. what do you think about him, Sakuno-chan?", the Tensai asked her, his usual smile plastered on his handsome face although he looked away. He stopped eating for a while to wait for her reply.

"..He was nice.."

Twitch.

"Demo.. I.. Umm.. Mou, how should I put it..? Uh..", the girl brought a hand to her chin and rubbed it, "Eh.. It's pretty silly, Senpai.. But.. I didn't.. I didn't feel any.. spark."

Fuji suddenly turned to look at her, a feeling of relief invading his chest,

"Spark?"

She nodded, "Hai, spark.. Just like in the movies. Or butterflies in my stomach.. Or rapid heartbeats..", she suddenly blushed, "..I told you it's silly!"

"But how are you supposed to feel those kind of things, Sakuno-chan? Spark and such?", he asked her with an inquiring look.

The petite girl just shrugged, "I don't know.. You just do. In here." She pointed at a certain part in her chest where her heart is. "If you find the one.. Your heart recognizes her and.. it starts to act crazily. Like beating wildly whenever she's around or.. or pounding so much, it hurts!", Sakuno explained passionately but then stopped and once again, blushed furiously. "Mou.. I watch too much romance movies..!"

Fuji smiled at her amusedly, although some of her words were.. uh.. disturbing.

'..Starts to act crazily.. Beating wildly.. Pounding so much, it hurts..', he slightly shook his head as if doing so will rid of them. If he was someone else, he would've sneered at himself right there and then.

"Saa.. in the movies, what does it mean? Feeling those kind of things?", the Tensai asked before putting a wasabi sushi in his mouth.

The auburn-haired girl smiled brightly at him,

"Then it means you're in love!"

His cerulean blue eyes widened and he nearly choked on his food! Sakuno quickly gave him a bottle of water and patted his back gently, "..Ne? Daijobu, senpai?", she repeatedly asked him.

The Tensai just smiled at her and drank the water, "Y-Yeah."

He took a deep breath and calmed his crazily-acting heart. His handsome face once again wearing a smile. But Sakuno didn't fail to notice that he's starting to sweat profusely, so she brought out her face towel and moved to wipe them off of his face.

Fuji was surprised by his Kouhai's actions and stiffened a bit. To have her caring for him like this.. he'd gladly choke everytime their together! After a while, he found himself leaning to her gentle touch, a feeling of contentment filling his chest.

"Mou.. Senpai is really not feeling well!"

"Saa.. It's nothing, really", he tried to reassure her. But in all honesty, he really was feeling tired. Sakuno told him to nap for a while since he looked so sleepy but when she saw him lie on the cold, hard floor, she scooted nearer to him and tugged on his shirt. "Sakuno-chan?", the Tensai asked once she caught his attention.

The girl pointed at her lap, her face now a crimson-red. 'But Fuji-senpai's welfare should come first!', she reasoned to herself. The next thing she knew, she has the Tensai's head resting on her lap while combing through his brunette hair with her delicate fingers. His smooth breathing seemed to be in sync with hers, his heart (though beating in a doubled pace) felt light and warm and fuzzy.. Just like the feeling he had the first time he held her: It felt like home. Like.. it's right where it belongs.

...

"Saturday.. 11:03 in the morning. Still nothing..", Inui muttered while looking intently at the front door of the Ryuzaki residence. He clutched his trusty green notebook tightly and sighed heavily. He was planning to spy on Fuji but he heard his sister say to Yuuta (who came to visit his siblings) that he left early in the morning so he went for Sakuno instead.

"..Inui-san, should we really be doing this?", Oishi asked the Data man while pushing the leaves of the bush in front of them out of his line of vision.

"Of course, nya! This is Sakuno-chan we're talking about! We should confirm if the rumors are true!", the cat of the group wiped the lens of his binoculars (yes, he brought one) and once again looked through it, watching for any signs of movement.

Momo yawned loudly while scratching the back of his head,

"Senpai, you know how girls are. They make rumors about almost anything!"

Kaidoh started to nod but stopped himself mid-way, what is he thinking, agreeing with the porcupine head?! He glared at Momo who turned to look at him, and seeing the viper glare at him, he stared back with the same intensity.

"What are you looking at, Mamushi?!"

"At a porcupine. Got a problem with that?!"

"You two, shut it nya!"

"Butt out of it!"

"Hey, stop it! You guys are not helping!"

"Nya, they shouted at me, Oishiiiiiiii!"

"Mamushi here started it first!"

"It's your fault for being a sore to look at!"

"What did you just say?!"

"TARGET SIGHTED!", They all turned to look at the direction Inui pointed at. And.. saw a girl with auburn tresses hanging beautifully behind her, wearing an off-shoulder pink and black blouse that emphasized her slender figure, her black skirt showing off her flawless, creamy thighs. The silver stilletos she was wearing made her legs look longer while her anklet dangled over it. She has her back on them so they couldn't really see the face of the model-like girl.

"That's not Ryuzaki..-"

"It's her", stated Inui matter-of-factly.

"Nya, it's not-"

"Look closely. Auburn hair, same height and features."

"..But she-"

"..Looks hot!"

"Naaah, that couldn't be her, she'd never wear..-"

The girl turned on a corner and they finally got a view of her beautiful but.. familiar face. Their eyes widened at the sight, not quite believing that this gorgeous goddess is their timid Kouhai!

"Kami-sama.. She looks.."

"Nya.. is that really her?"

"Oh youth! Our little Sakuno has bloomed!"

"Ffffshu.."

"Minna..", Inui called out to them. "I think we should follow her now." They snapped from their dazed state and nodded before Inui continued, "And stop drooling."

"Shut up!"

"You're the one to talk!"

...

Sakuno entered the restaurant Tomoka told her to go to. It's quite exquisite, actually. And she can't believe that she'll be having lunch in a fine restaurant like this..

The chandeliers hanging up on the ceiling gave it a beautiful ambiance, as well as the stairs from the front to the middle of the place with figures intricately carved on them. The soft sound of violin enchanted her to close her eyes and listen to it for a little while.

A waiter led her to a reserved table for two. And as she went nearer, she smiled tentatively to the guy who stood to get her chair for her.

But no matter how nice this restaurant is.. she could never be comfortable in dating with a complete stranger.

...

"Nya, I thought you said she's dating Fuji!"

"I did."

"Then who's that?!"

The regulars, once again hidden behind a bush, argued while trying to get a good look at the table where Sakuno is from their position outside the restaurant. Their poor hiding skills attracted some attention from the passersby who cautiously avoided them and gave them curious looks.

"Aya, come here!"

"Mom, they're weird."

They squabbled and argued some more until,

"Where is Fuji-san, nya?"

"I think we should call him."

Momo flipped open his cellphone and dialled the Tensai's number when..

'RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!'

"Is that your phone, Eiji? Answer it already!"

"He's not picking up-"

"It's not mine, nya!"

'RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!', a classic ringtone. A ringtone that nobody uses but..

Inui frowned, "Isn't that..-", then he froze.

A sudden realization bombarded them.. and snaked its way to the pit of their stomach coupled with a feeling of ice cold dread, giving them goosebumps all over.

"Saa.. I wonder what you're all doing here..", the regulars all turned as if in slow motion.. only to be greeted by a certain sadistic Tensai's smile which didn't quite reach his open cerulean blue eyes.. It gave an eerie and ominous feeling that made them wish for a big hole to appear on the ground and just swallow them whole.. The aura emanating from him spoke in volumes of the torture and suffering in store for them.. OH CRAP.

'RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!'

"Kami-sama.."

HELL ON EARTH.

...

Tezuka twitched.

A sudden coldness swept up to him, making him knit his eyebrows in curiosity and mild concern for the lives of the regulars. The buchou adjusted his glasses and clenched his jaw as the foreboding feeling grew stronger and stronger.

'What are they up to now?'

He tried to shrug off the horrible feeling that kept on creeping up on him and took a sip of his chamomille tea.

...

Sakuno averted her eyes from the guy named Toshi. She didn't like the looks he was giving her, she might be naive or innocent at times but her instincts are practically screaming for her to get out of there.

"You're one hot pretty little thing. So I heard you're looking for a boyfriend?"

The petite girl quickly shook her head, "I-Iie.."

"Then why would you go on dates like this?", the guy gave her a sly smirk, "Come now, don't be shy." Then he gestured for the waiter to come and ordered for the both of them, not even stopping to consider her.

'What did I get myself into?', the auburn-haired girl sighed. She suddenly felt his knees bump 'accidentally' into hers underneath the table which startled her, 'Tomo-chaaaaaaan!'

...

Fuji narrowed his eyes as he watch the guy opposite Sakuno do some things that started to really, really piss him off. But he shouldn't move yet..

He glanced down to the ground, and smiled warmly at the five blokes lying there who are just recovering from their latest encounter with five bottles of Aozu which, he proudly admitted, had his personal touch. They were supposed to be for the guys who'd make the grave mistake of taking advantage of Sakuno's innocence but oh well, he had no problem in sharing it with his dear teammates, after all, he's a generous person.

'I.. I shouldn't have given him the recipe~ OH GOD!', Inui regretted deeply as he squirmed and held on to dear life. And worse, he didn't even had the chance to write his precious data! Oh, how he'd love to see the expression on their faces after they drank-, 'OH, I'M GONNA DIE!', he squirmed more (Poor intestines..), much to Fuji's delight.

And the others.. didn't even had the chance to run. Their begging and wails of 'KILL ME INSTEAD, I DON'T WANNA DRINK THAT!' or 'OKAA-SAAAAAAAAN!' fell on deaf ears. The Tensai chuckled darkly as he brought out his Polaroid camera, this will be good blackmail material!

After he returned from his morning jog, his Onee-chan told her about five guys, (one with glasses, one with spiky hair, one with a bandana, one with red hair and one with a weird hair-do) who look just like his teammates, hiding behind a bush outside of their house. She said that they left after hearing 'Syusuke left early, Yuuta.'

That should teach them for trying to spy on him.

...

Tezuka twitched again.

That familiar ominous feeling crawled up on him and made the hair behind his neck stand. He closed his eyes and got up to wipe the spilled tea on the table.

'Yudan sezu ni ikou, minna-san.'

...

Sakuno felt a hand touching her knees and she froze. She felt violated and insulted and.. and.. UGH! The man in front of her is such a vile creature! Toshi smirked at her and she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face with a tennis racquet!

Is it a crime to find a decent date?

She had been enduring a half hour in his presence being touched subtly on her arm or legs, being treated like a girl desperate for a boyfriend and being hurt emotionally when he suddenly mentioned the word 'Ryoma Echizen' after she answered his question about the school she goes to.

"That cocky brat.. Tsk, You went to the same school as him? It must've been hell! Dang, there was this time when one of my friends challenged him to a match, we wanted to beat the heck out of him. Keh! He thinks he's all that just because he's a son of a professional tennis player! I bet allof his matches in U.S. are fixed!"

Sakuno looked down while biting her lower lip. Ryoma might be a little- okay, overconfident but he never cheated nor did he ever had the need to. 'It's rich bastards like you who think you're all that!', her bad conscience screamed.

"No..", she started, "Ryoma-kun.. will never do that." The petite girl looked at him with fierce eyes. Ryoma.. his pride will never let him do that. He is waaaaaaay too talented in tennis and has a waaaaaaay too big pride!

The guy looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Don't tell me.. you're one of his fan girls?"

She didn't answer him and just continued to stare. Toshi smirked and shook his head,

"Missy, you're too pretty for a brat like him. I can't understand why girls like you stoop so low and worship some arrogant guy who never even spare you a glance."

Bull's eye. Toshi didn't miss the look of hurt in her eyes. It certainly got through to her. 'How easy..', he thought. The girl's lips quivered.. those pink, luscious lips that he'd like to have a taste of.

...

"..That bastard!", Momo scowled, but winced when he moved to stand. His body is not yet fully recovered from the torture Fuji made them go through. He felt like he might puke his guts out again so he remained in his position but his scowl didn't leave his face as he eyed the git in front of their precious Sakuno.

"Nya, what's happening to Sakuno?!", Eiji glanced at Inui who had his serious face on. He tried to jump and glomp on Inui but he felt dizzy so he just settled on turning on the Data man's direction. Never will he ever mess with Fujiko-chan, ever again!

Inui was tightly holding the Aozu bottle that Fuji brought with him and squished it,

"..73% that he said something personal to make her look like that. And from the looks of it.. it's about Echizen", he said as he remembered the face she'd wear everytime one of them would mention anything about the prodigy.

"Ffffshu, I'm going to kill him!", Kaidoh hissed. The hellish stomach-churning experience he suffered from a while ago (and never will he ever do anything to provoke the sadist to do the same in the future, he just might die!) didn't hinder the anger he felt for that octopus-looking guy. He rubbed his knuckles with the palm of his other hand, he couldn't just let that sorry-excuse-for-a-human get away with touching Sakuno inappropriately! He's going to commit bloody murder!

"Kaidoh, control yourself!", Oishi sighed, "Osakada-san better stop making Ryuzaki-san do things like this." Fuji already explained to them about their Kouhai's predicament and they all felt a little sympathy for her, having to resort to this just to be able to move on. So this is what the Tensai had been doing, following the girl around to protect her from guys who'd take advantage of her.

Oishi tried to calm them down but suddenly stopped when his stomach turned and he turned green.

Fuji, on the other hand, has his cerulean blue eyes opened the entire time.

This was the first time he ever felt this kind of anger before.. And it got to drastic heights as he watched the guy rudely touch Sakuno. His sadistic side has finally taken over his being now and he can't wait to execute on him every single thing he learned from his book 'Sadism 101: From Barbaric, Medieval to Modern Ways of Torturing'. His eyes held the intensity of his anger and clearly he has no intentions of letting him pass.

May his poor soul be able to survive the punishments laid out for him..

...

"You really like him that much, huh? I bet he just ignored you, like he did to everybody else", Toshi taunted the auburn-haired girl. He learned this technique from a friend, how to make a girl fall for you. Simply make them feel like crap then lift them up. It makes airheaded girls.. want to please you.

But Sakuno is not one of those girls, she's certainly not!

"You.. are too beautiful for that, Sakuno." The guy stood and walked to her seat, "You deserve someone who will treat you right and make you feel special.." He moved to put his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged it, "How about.. I do that for you?" He whispered in her ear which made her shiver in disgust, but the bastard thought of the opposite and was encouraged to do more.

He leaned.. and bit the lobe of her ear.

...


	8. Chapter Seven

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Seven

...

Fuji stood from his position, his eyes aflamed with anger and moved to run to the restaurant but was stopped half-way with what happened next. He stood gaping at them.. then a proud smirk found its way to his lips..

Sakuno slapped the heck out of that bastard!

...

The petite girl's slap reverberated through out the restaurant and caught the attention of almost everyone. Her palm hurt but she didn't care, she can't take it anymore! Sakuno furiously wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes, 'He's not worth my tears!', she thought as she remembered Fuji-senpai's words.

Toshi was taken aback, that certainly hurt! But then, he smirked and eyed her dangerously,

"You dare slap me?"

Sakuno felt her heart stop as the guy glared, cold fear slowly crawling through her. She gulped, not knowing what to do. The look in his eyes made her take a step back as her eyes look around for help.

The guy suddenly felt victorious as he succeeded in instilling fear in her. He suddenly felt superior and took a step forward. But when he was about to take his second step, he suddenly felt a pair of big hands firmly hold him in place. A deep voice spoke right next to him, "That's no way to treat a lady, Ahn? Ore-sama is greatly unpleased with your actions. Kabaji?"

"Usu." Munehiro Kabaji easily forced Toshi to sit, who's now cowering in fear as he realized who it was that stopped him. His Buchou! The great Keigo Atobe, the captain of Hyotei tennis club!

Atobe glanced at the auburn-haired girl whose chocolate brown eyes were still widened in fear. But before he could move, Oshitari Yuushi got to her first.

"Are you okay, Sakuno-san?", the blue haired guy asked Sakuno. The girl shifted her gaze to him and nodded before smiling with gratitude, "T-Thank you.."

Oshitari nodded and looked at the vile, disgusting creature sitting on the chair in front of them with disdain. He glared daggers at him and spoke in a dangerous tone, "YOU.. Get out of my restaurant before I kick you out myself."

Toshi cringed but looked at them with defiance, "S-Senpai.. You're taking her-"

"This girl here.." Oshitari gestured at Sakuno, "..Is a friend of mine. Now. Get. Out."

Mukahi Gakuto pulled the guy up by his collar and smirked, "You heard him."

Toshi scrambled to his feet and started to walk out but not before hearing Atobe say,

"And by the way, Ore-sama is now kicking you out of the team."

When the guy was finally gone, Sakuno let out a sigh of relief. Atobe stared at her for a while, she seemed familiar.. 'Have I seen her before?', But then, his thoughts were interrupted when in his peripheral vision, he noticed four familiar guys snatch the struggling Toshi to the bushes then dragged him off somewhere, a guy with fogged glasses followed them while writing on a notebook and a brunette Tensai was walking behind with a smile filled with sadism, holding a bottle of brown liquid in his hands. He raised an eyebrow.. What are the Seigaku regulars doing here?

"Hey.. Aren't you that cheerleader from Seigaku?", Shishido Ryou asked as he gave Oshitari a suspicious look.

"H-Hai..", Sakuno answered then bowed gratefully, "A-Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

...

After that devastating date and a nice time with the Hyotei regulars, Sakuno walked home happily. She never thought in her life that they'll ever come to her rescue! Tomo-chan will surely flip when she hears about this! '..Demo, I'll tell her to stop setting me up in these blind dates!'

Even though two of her blind dates went haywire, she was glad that she met Oshitari-san. He really is a nice guy! It turned out that the restaurant is owned by the Oshitari family and it was him who was playing the violin on the mezzanine. They sort of had a reunion today and decided to meet regularly despite their busy schedules. The group was about to order when the blue-haired lad noticed her and Toshi. Good thing he did!

The petite girl smiled happily, thank Kami!

"..Sakuno-chan NYA!"

She stopped. Is that..

"Ryuzaki-san!"

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Ffffshu..!"

Sakuno turned and saw her Senpai-tachi running to her. What are they doing here?

The regulars stopped right in front of the beautiful petite girl and looked at her up and down, checking if she really is alright although they were really trying hard not to be too obvious. When they were finally satisfied that their Kouhai is a hundred percent okay, they all sighed inwardly in relief.

The auburn-haired girl just tilted her head in confusion when Eiji suddenly attacked her with one of his bearhugs, "S-Senpai!"

"Yatta, Sakuno-chan!" Then the redhead lifted her from the ground while spinning.

"E-EH? S-Senpai?!"

Oishi tried to stop his super energetic doubles partner and persuaded him to put Sakuno down. "You'll get her hurt, Eiji!" while the others just smiled at her knowingly. Momo was grinning boyishly while Kaidoh was watching her with something akin to.. was that fondness in his eyes? Inui was trying to suppress the smile on his lips and Fuji.. he was smiling at her but there was something in it that she couldn't quite place. She smiled back at them, and although she didn't know why, she suddenly felt very happy and loved.

...

"Yuushi.."

Atobe called out to Oshitari who was currently deep in his thoughts. They're now on their way to a private Tennis court, not far from Oshitari's resaurant. The said guy looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"About that girl..", The captain smirked at him, "..Ore-sama saw the regulars from her school awhile ago dragging that dirty commoner Toshi away.."

"I did too..", he just said nonchalantly while walking. Even before they approached Sakuno's table, he'd already noticed them outside the restaurant, huddled in front of a glass window.

"They.. care for her that much, ahn?"

Oshitari just shrugged, not liking where this conversation is leading. The smirk on Atobe's aristocratic face grew wider as he gave him a sideways glance.

"..And Ore-sama knows you do too."

Instead of the great speech of denial Atobe was expecting, The blue haired lad just eyed him indifferently before speaking, "..It doesn't really matter if I do or not."

"Eh? And why is that?"

Oshitari just smiled half-heartedly,

"I.. have a pretty good idea of who the object of her affections is."

...

_I never had the chance to tell you before about that little encounter we had with that Toshi-san. Saa.. sorry about that, Sakuno-chan. But if you only knew how much that anger I felt almost consumed me.. I never felt that kind of hatred before, but I guess it has something to do with the fact that it's you he messed with._

_After that paticular incident, I must say, the ties between Seigaku and Hyotei became better._

_Thank God that Osakada-san finally decided to put a stop to those dates. But then, if she didn't, I guess i'ts still okay, coz no matter what, I'd always be there to protect and watch over you. Although, I think I know the reason why she did._

_Those were the times when we started to have another kind of habit, ne? Sleeping on the school rooftop after eating the food you prepared. I love having those kind of moments with you, they were perfect in their own way. And sleeping on your lap was definitely a nice experience. Hehe, I bet you're blushing right now, Sakuno-chan._

_I love watching you sleep peacefully, the way your light breathing synchronizes perfectly with mine, the way your beautiful tresses dance with the wind, or the way your delicate fingers would play with my hair. I treasured those memories so much and just reminiscing about them brings a smile to my face._

_We started to hang more, which made the rumors worsen but I really didn't care as long as I have you by my side. Your senpai-tachi wouldn't stop bothering me about it either but they stopped after some time.. _

_..._

"Eh, Sakuno, just admit it already! You and Fuji-senpai are dating! Kyaaaaa! And I can't believe that you actually thought that I wouldn't find out about it sooner or later!"

Sakuno, tired of her friend's antics, decided to just ignore her incessant ramblings (and the death glares sent her way by her Senpai's fan girls). They just couldn't understand that there really is nothing between her and the Tensai. In fact, Fuji-senpai is now like her new guy bestfriend. She could now tell him just almost anything, and be herself around him.

"Sakuno-chan!", she heard someone calling her. So she turned but saw no one behind her. And it seems like Tomoka also heard it because she saw her friend looking for the source of the voice as well. Actually, that voice sounded just like..

"Sakuno-chan, up here!"

The auburn-haired girl shifted her gaze to the upper floors of the building in front of her and saw her Senpai at a window in the fourth floor, waving at her. She smiled as the brunette lad pointed upwards, meaning to meet at the rooftop.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'TS FUJI-SENPAI!"

Sakuno nodded her head in affirmation and excused herself from her loud friend, then ran to the building and went to THEIR rooftop. When she entered the door, she saw her Senpai setting up a red and white clothe. She also noticed a basket there with him, what is that for?

"It's done. Come, Sakuno-chan." The Tensai smiled charmingly at her, grabbed her hand and led her to their usual place, which is now ladden with a clothe that is usually used in.. "We're gonna be having a picnic here."

"Eh?!", she wasn't able to prepare anything except for a couple of Bento's! " But I didn't-"

"Saa.. I cooked some food for us, Sakuno-chan", then he moved to show her the basket that she noticed a while ago. It looks like he got everything ready! The girl stared at him with wide eyes, her Senpai cooked? Saying that she was amazed will be the greatest understatement of the century!

Fuji pinched her nose gently, "Let's eat, ne?"

Another day of surprises from the Tensai. Sakuno can't help but feel elated by her Senpai's actions, no wonder a lot of girls envy her. 'Whoever it is who'll have his heart in the future sure is lucky!', she thought, not knowing that she already has his heart in her hands.

The two happily ate together and from afar, they looked like a beautiful couple enjoying their time with each other.

...

_The rumors died after a while and soon, they got used to seeing us together. There were even times when I'd hear them refer to you as Fuji-san's bestfriend. But still, some people (like Tezuka) would just give me skeptical looks although he won't really ask me anything, it's not in his nature to meddle in other people's business. Others (Inui is the perfect example) just won't give it a rest, ne?_

...

"..Has hidden desire for his bestfriend.. Interesting..", Inui muttered as he wrote in his notebook while Fuji was sitting idly beside him.

The brunette Tensai sighed, he really is getting annoyed by his team mate's persistence,

"Do you know how the words 'hidden desire' sound like, Inui?"

The Dataman's glasses glinted as he pushed it up the bridge of his nose, "You're right, it sounds quite perverted. Would you like to rephrase that for me?"

A creepy smile slowly formed on Fuji's lips, making Inui want to shudder but he refrained from doing so, he does have a reputation to uphold. "Saa..", he rubbed his chin, "I wonder if Yanagi of Rikkaidai would like some pictures of a certain friend being tortured by his own creation, ne? And one of those pictures actually shows his certain friend's eyes! I think he'll really like that."

Inui instanly paled.. "Fuji.. You wouldn't do that.."

"Oh, of course I will", the Tensai smiled sweetly, "But if that certain friend of his stops nosing around, I just might change my mind."

The brunette stood and reached for his bag but was stopped by the Dataman's gaze, his notebook now closed, wanting to let him know that he has no intentions of recording any data at the moment. "Fuji.. I've known you since our junior years and although you may not admit it, I know you ARE in love with her. I'm just concerned about you, being involved with someone who has her heart already occupied by another. I know you only wanted to help her before, but your actions tell a different story. And as a friend, I'm warning you, you might just hurt yourself in the end. Being the bestfriend of someone you love will not do you good.."

Fuji's smile faded but he didn't speak. Inui took this as his cue to continue,

"I can show you the figures, the percentage and the probability of you being in love with her. Would you like to see?"

The brunette just shook his head and sat again, this time he spoke but in a low voice,

"Do you really think I'm in love with her?"

"I know you know that you're in love with her, you just won't admit it, there's a 48% probability that it's because admiting it changes things between the two of you and you don't wanna risk it, 29% because you know she's not ready yet and is still on the process of moving on and 23% because you are confused of your own feelings and what course of action to take next." Inui stated in a no nonsense tone. Fuji rolled his eyes and once again stood to leave.

"When did you even become knowledgeable with romance and things like this?"

"..I have my sources", the Dataman answered.

"You can really be annoying sometimes..", the Tensai started, then smiled genuinely. "But thanks." He exited the clubhouse but after a moment or two, returned, "Oh, by the way, don't even think of telling anyone about this, Inui. And I'll make sure to keep those pictures in a nice and safe place where no one would see them.. And to keep my mouth shut about those Mills&Boons books I saw you reading the other day."

Inui sweat dropped. 'Well.. This is embarrassing.'

"Deal."

"Jya ne."

And the sadistic Tensai finally left.

...

Mills&Boons- Fictional romance books. xD

...

A BIG, BIG, BIG THANK YOU to emeraldlily7918 and PiNkVeElA :))

R&R !


	9. Chapter Eight

**Syusuke-kun's Letter**

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Eight

...

Fuji wiped the sweat on his forehead and observed Tezuka's form as he threw the ball on the air for another serve. The scorching heat of the sun is starting to drain him but he didn't let it interfere with his concentration. His breaths were starting to become ragged, a prominent evidence of exhaustion.

But the anticipated serve didn't come and he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Tezuka questioningly, the latter just eyed him in an odd way, as if he was seeing something he couldn't.

"Tezuka..", he called out. His cerulean blue eyes were opened, an indication of the seriousness of the supposed 'Friendly match'.

"Fuji.. Let's just continue this some other day." The Buchou straightened his posture and started to walk out of the court but of course Fuji won't just let him bail out on him!

"Tezuka!"

But he didn't seem to hear him as he headed out, leaving a thoroughly confused and slightly infuriated Fuji. What's the matter with him?

...

"You noticed?"

A voice snapped Tezuka from his musings. He turned around, and the Dataman came to his view with a notebook in hand (as usual). The Buchou gave him a slight nod and shifted his gaze to the direction of the Tennis courts.

...

"Saa.. looks like it's going to rain", The Tensai muttered as he opened his palm and caught a raindrop. Just this morning, the weather temperature was unbelievably high. How unpredictable. He looked up to the sky and saw the slowly darkening clouds move to the west. The Tensai shrugged, whatever it is that the fates have in mind, he'll just go along with it.

He gathered his belongings and started to walk towards the direction of Sakuno's building. He was sure the girl didn't bring an umbrella wih her just like him due to the unexpected weather patterns. On the way there, he came across Osakada who was waving at him frantically.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai! Are you going to walk Sakuno home?", the pig-tail haired girl asked him. He smiled as an answer so the girl spoke again, "..Kyaaaaa! But she's in a meeting right now with the other members of that new club.. What's that called..? Eh, anyway, she might come out a little later, Senpai. Can you please tell her I'm sorry that I won't be able to wait for her? Okaa-san called me a while ago and she needs me to go home early. Please?!"

The brunette nodded and assured her that he will pass the message. With that, the girl gratefully (and loudly) thank him then ran off somewhere. He chuckled, that girl is really really hyper and the exact opposite of his Sakuno. He stopped in his tracks right after the thoughts came to him.. His Sakuno..?

'Saa.. I like the sound of that.'

...

Sakuno's eyes were starting to droop.. The speech of the president of the club is only making her more sleepy! Actually, she didn't really join this, a friend of hers just asked her to fill in for him. Sigh.. Why didn't she just say no? Anoher sigh.

Through half-opened eyes, she looked at the person speaking in front. The guy had black hair and yellow-gold orbs that seemed to remind her of someone.. although this person is quite lanky, those traits appealed to her more. Somehow.. he kinda reminds her of.. 'R-Ryoma-kun..'

The auburn-haired girl blinked. Once. Twice. She really was sleepy.. and her hazed mind is starting to play tricks on her. She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them and tried to make out the blurry figure standing near the teacher's table.. she frozed. A vision of a guy with black hair and yellow-gold orbs looking at her idly, hands in his pockets and opening and closing his mouth as if he was saying his favorite catchphrase.. 'Mada mada dane..', with a smirk.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to shake off her sleepy state. Her heart was wildly pounding.. 'Masaka..!' Once again, she looked up.. and Ryoma was gone.

Sakuno suddenly felt like crying.. she felt pathetic and stupid and helpless.. 'Mou.. I hate you, Ryoma-kun.. for making me feel like this.' But then she realized.. It wasn't his fault. It was hers entirely for letting herself believe that he'll even acknowledge her feelings. And besides.. she knew she can never hate him.

The rain outside the window seemed to reflect the emotions she was feeling inside..

'..How are you there.. Ryoma-kun?', and a lone tear fell. Why is it so painful? Suffocatingly painful?

And as the minutes turned to hours (two hours to be exact), the meeting finally ended and she stood to leave the room as well. She walked the hallways with a distant look, her thoughts still occupied by a certain prince. She was so out of it that she didn't notice a brunette lad waiting for her at the entrance of the building.

"Sakuno-chan.."

A soft voice calling her name made her look up.. and she saw her favorite Senpai smiling gently at her. She unconsciously smiled and continued to walk towards the entrance, his soothing aura pulling her to him. But a short glance at the clock beside the entrance and the pouring rain outside made her realize something..

"Senpai.. W-What are you doing here?"

The Tensai just smiled at her and spoke,

"Waiting for you."

Sakuno's eyes widened.. waiting? But his classes ended hours ago and the meeting went on for TWO HOURS! "S-Senpai.. You didn't have to do that! It's raining hard outside, you could've gone home hours ago when i was still..-"

Fuji fondly patted her hair and chuckled. "All the more reason to walk you home. Saa.. Hora, Sakuno-chan", he said, not giving her a chance to retort. Then he opened the umbrella he bought while waiting for her but suddenly stopped, as if an idea came to him. Sakuno watched him as he rummaged his bag for something, 'Senpai.. waited for hours..', she smiled to herself, deeply moved by the Tensai. She also noticed that his hair and uniform are wet. (He went looking outside for a store to buy the umbrella a while ago without anything to cover himself except for the uniform he has on).

"Here, Sakuno-chan..", the brunette spoke and handed her his Seigaku regular's jacket, "It's too cold outside, wear it."

"E-Eh? S-Senpai..?"

"Wear it, ne? We can't risk you getting sick." The Tensai smiled warmly at her as he made her put the jacket on. She looked so adorable in an oversized jacket.. so he pinched her nose, which surprised her but she didn't react. "You're too cute, Sakuno-chan", he said, looking at her lovingly. "Let's go?"

The petite girl continued staring at him and didn't move. She felt warm.. maybe because of the jacket.. or the happiness she's feeling right now for having such a kind Senpai caring for her. The pleasant warmth that it gave her made a beautiful smile form on her lips and utter the next words with most genuine sincerity.. "..Fuji-senpai..", she started and looked at him with her warm, chocolate brown eyes, brimming wih happiness, "..Arigatou.. For everything."

Her smile.. Her eyes.. The way she spoke his name.. Fuji felt his heart flutter and the warmth in his chest embraced his entire being. He nodded at the girl, put an arm around her shoulder while the other held the umbrella and together, they walked out of the building under the rain.

He glanced at the girl sharing the umbrella with him.. and the next words popped into his mind, much to his own surprise.

'I wouldn't mind waiting for you.. Sakuno-chan..'

...

_Since then, we started to walk home together after class and it became one of our daily routines. Not long after, we started to go to the library together too (You doing your homework while I'm preparing for my entrance exams). Until we just found ourselves doing almost every single thing together. Then I started teaching you Tennis and we began to spend every saturday together in Seishun park. Saa, there are a lot of the word TOGETHER here, ne?_

_If only you knew how heavenly it felt to be with you.._

...

"Aniki, you're really starting to creep me out. You've been standing there, smiling to yourself like an idiot for a whole five minutes!", Yuuta poked his brother's arm, as if trying to wake him up. But Syusuke just ruffled his hair and grabbed his Tennis bag, then headed for the door. His younger brother now stays with them on weekends and he would've stayed to spend some time with him but he just couldn't let the chance of being with Sakuno pass and besides, Yuuta seems to understand him.

"I'll be going now, Yuuta. Be a good boy, ne?"

"What are you saying, baka aniki?!", Yuuta blushed and glared at him, obviously irritated. He crossed his arms and smirked, "Keh, You're just going to meet with that girlfriend of yours again."

Syusuke chuckled at his brother,

"Jealous? Don't worry, we'll have a date again some other time."

Then he quickly left, laughing to himself as Yuuta's voice boomed all over the house.

...

_And when Onee-san invited you to dinner, I was really happy to see you so comfortable with them. They even told me that they really like you._

...

Sakuno sat on the sofa while looking at the TV screen intently, her eyes all puffy and red because of the movie they were watching, a drama requested by Yumiko-nee. Yuuta protested at first but got hooked with it after a while and Syusuke just smiled, but he wasn't really paying any attention to the movie. He'd been stealing glances on the beautiful auburn-haired girl beside him which didn't go unnoticed by his Onee-chan, who just smiled at them knowingly.

Suddenly, the petite girl's phone vibrated and she checked it, an envelope showed on the screen, indicating that she received a message. It read: 'Sakuno, it's getting late. Tell Fuji to walk you home, ne?'. She shifted her gaze to the digital clock on the table, it's already 7 pm!

"Fuji-senpai!"

The three Fuji siblings looked at her simultaneously.. then at each other. Then at her again.. Then they burst out laughing. Sakuno's cheeks automatically turned beet red, 'Sakuno no baka, they're all Fuji's!'

After that embarrassing moment, she thanked them and politely bid goodbye, but not before hearing Yumiko-nee's , "Anytime! Please do come again, okay?" and Yuuta's, "Yeah, I'm sure Aniki would REALLY love that."

Her Fuji-senpai walked her home and they chatted on the way, happily talking about the previous events. The petite girl was giggling when suddenly out of the blue, Fuji softly said, "Saa.. I think you should call me Syusuke from now on..", with his hands behind his back and looking up at the starry sky. When she didn't give him any answer, he quickly added, "..To avoid things like that from happening again, ne?"

Sakuno suddenly stopped.. and his eyes opened at the same time. He was slightly nervous that she'd say no, that it'd be too informal for her.. so he pretended that he didn't notice and continued to walk without looking at her, his heart tripling in pace. It was absurd, really. How could a human heart beat like that? And it was so uncharacteristic for him to feel anxious like this just because of such trivial things as first-name basis but it seems like it can't be helped.

But what happened next made him halt and his heartbeat's tripled pace seemed to have doubled!

"H-Hai..", her gentle voice made him turn around, his open cerulean blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones, "..Syusuke-kun."

...

Yaaa, another chappie done! Oh, I hope you guys could bear with me . Please continue to read and review my story! Your reviews keep me going. :))

To Kuriko-chan, EmeraldLily7918 and everyone who took the time to read and review, A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU!

I dedicate this chapter to you guys!


	10. Chapter Nine

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Nine

...

_Hearing you say my name like that made me feel so happy that I even thought of secretly recording it, it was like I've won a great feat. You'd call me Syusuke-senpai when we're around the others (The expressions on their faces were priceless! Saa, should've brought my camera that day) but Syusuke-kun whenever it's just the two of us._

_That same night, I've decided not to do anything that might make things complicated for the two of us. I didn't want to take advantage of your emotional state that time and also of the trust you've put in me. I wanted you to heal properly and let time take its course, because I truly believed that one day.. you'll learn how to forget that crush of yours and look around. The safest way to be with you without making things awkward or suspicious was to let you call me your bestfriend. That way, I could watch over you, protect you from harm, take care of your fragile heart, hold you, comfort you and love you without you getting scared of me._

_And even though it was a bit disheartening to be just friends with a person who means a lot to you, I had to accept it and just wait for the day when you'll be ready to see me in a different light. I contented myself in loving you secretly, my Sakuno-chan._

...

"Cheers!"

Laughter and various sounds of merriment and happiness filled Kawamura's Sushi as the Seishun High Tennis Regulars celebrated their victory against St. Rudolf earlier that day.

"Taka-san, it's been a while since the last time we all gathered here, ne? Good times..", said the Fukubuchou who was feeling a little nostalgic as images of their past get-togethers flashed in his mind while watching his teammates. A smile made its way to his face when his eyes finally landed on a framed picture of them (a photograph taken after they won in the Nationals) hanging on a wall. "..Good times."

"H-Hai.. I kinda missed this..", Kawamura answered while smiling sheepishly, "..And I'm glad that you guys can find the time to visit us here."

"Nya! Of course! This place is our Sushi haven!", Eiji glomped the mild-mannered guy with a joyful grin, "And we'll always have time for our friend!"

The aspiring chef's eyes shone, happiness seeping through them as the other's nod in agreement. They were all sitting around a long table (three short tables that they arranged to accommodate all of them) with different kinds of food laden on it that made Momo and Eiji's eyes bug out. Kawamura's dad was even so kind to set up a Karaoke machine for them, much to Tezuka's chagrin. Eiji released his former teammate from his air-depriving hug and grabbed the microphone, "Minna! Cheers to Taka-san!"

Everyone (The regulars, the ichinen trio, Tomoka and Sakuno) raised their glasses and said "CHEERS!" with delight. The sight brought out some kind of nostalgia in Sakuno, because it proved how strong the bond among them is. Their friendship is something that she truly admired.

"Gimme back the mic, Nya! Gimme gimme gimme! MO-MO-CHIN!"

"Nuh-uh! It's my turn now, Senpai!"

"You already had your turn! That's unfair, Nya!"

Then a tug of war- well, a tug of mic actually- commenced. A vein instantly popped on Tezuka's forehead but he refrained from barking out orders. They have practice tomorrow anyway.. Oh, just you wait. Oishi tried to stop them but things got worse when Kaidoh decided to give some comments of his own, "Ffffshhu, aren't you done wailing on the mic yet, Peach butt?"

"As if you can sing, viper!"

And so on and so forth, you know the drill xD.

Fuji chuckled lightly, seeing them like that (bickering, getting annoyed and flustered) is a nice form of.. err.. entertainment.. for him. And the cherry on top.. "Here, Taka-san." The seemingly innocent smiling Tensai gave a seemingly innocent racquet (How come that a racquet always seems to appear magically in his hands in times like this?) to the seemingly innocent guy who was scratching the back of his head. Noticed the use of the word SEEMINGLY there?

The next second..

"GREAT-OOOOOO! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL WITH MY SINGING SKILLS! BUUUURNIIIIIIINGGG!"

"Ii Data.."

"Taka-san! P-Put that down! You might hit-"

"Waaaaa! Taka-san is scary, nya!"

"Horio-kun, watch-"

"KYAAA!"

"..Oh my.. W-What just happened..?", asked Taka-san who's now in normal mode after dropping the seemingly harmless racquet.

That's it.

"ALL OF YOU, FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE COURT TOMORROW!"

A series of whines, groans and more whines followed before..

.

.

.

"..Who gave him the racquet anyway?"

Tezuka turned and gave his SEEMINGLY innocent friend a hard glare. Old habits die hard, huh?

Same old, same old. Horio seemed okay (He got used to being hit, after all the mountain training, burglar bear incident and everything when he was a first year in Junior high)-demo, it still hurts!

Sakuno, out of worry, suddenly stood to attend to Horio but (because of her great talent in tripping, falling and slipping- a Professional, no doubt!) her right foot got caught in something and hit the edge of the table, "Itai!" causing her to lose her balance so she flailed her arms wildly to steady herself (to no avail, by the way) but before she could fall face first, Fuji was already standing behind her and caught her just in time.

"Eeep!", the petite girl had her eyes closed so she didn't really see who it was who caught her but soon enough, she heard a, "Saa.. You should be more careful next time, Sakuno-chan."

DUG. Sakuno's heart suddenly pounded as she opened her chocolate orbs.. and got drowned in his cerulean ones. The Tensai held her closer to his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around her petite figure. In a matter of seconds, her cheeks went from a light pink hue to a furiously red color, because she knew that by now, with them in a position like that, that they're now the center of everyone's undivided attention.

"S-Sakuno-chan! Are you—", before Taka-san could even finish his sentence, the brunette lad moved to sit down again. But this time, with the petite girl.. on his lap while locked in his protective embrace. The former regular's mouth formed a small 'o', his eyes glued to the sight in front of them. 'What..', and before he can even think of anything, Fuji's soft voice laced with concern echoed in the room.

"Does it hurt..?", he said as he gently reached for her right foot. Her toes were a bit red and were starting to swell, so he touched it with the utmost care, as if afraid that even the smallest of pressure could hurt her.

The girl, distracted from her embarrassment by his question, slowly shook her head although it really does. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from whimpering and making a spectacle of herself. "I-It's n-nothing, Syusuke-senpai.."

The handsome brunette sighed, "Sakuno-chan, you were never a good liar. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Meanwhile, the baffled Taka-san turned to look at his former schoolmates.. and saw knowing smiles and a few amused smirks (even Tezuka's eyes softened) directed at the two.

Suddenly.. a soft smile made its way to his lips. And without words spoken or questions asked.. he understood.

Later that night, they all stood outside the establishment and watched as the handsome brunette walked home with an auburn-haired girl on his back, her chin comfortably resting on his right shoulder.

Sakuno.. finally found an Angel who'll save her from the abyss of sadness where her Prince had pushed her into.

…

_Yuuta would always say that I'm such a worry-wart kind of brother, but as always, I just waved him off, saying it's normal to be like that when it comes to those you hold dear. But honestly, I must admit, I'm kind of protective of my little brother. Well, 'kind of' is a bit of an understatement._

_That's why I was genuinely surprised to find myself being more watchful over you, thinking of bad things that might've happened to you whenever you're later than usual, glaring at those who might do you harm whenever I walk you home, feeling a pang in my chest whenever I see you sad or crying, wanting to just confine you in my arms and never let anyone hurt you ever again.._

_I.. wanted to protect you more than anything._

_Whenever you'd trip or fall.. I'd always made sure to be there to catch you._

_Whenever you'd cry, I'd always made sure to wipe your tears with my own hands and get you to smile._

_Whenever you'd get hurt, I'd always made sure to make the pain go away and make you feel better._

_.. And of course, to get even with those who dared to hurt my precious Kouhai._

_I became so protective of you.. with a bit of possessiveness on the side. I found myself wishing you were mine.. and mine alone. I wanted you for myself and it was really frustrating because I knew how far-fetched that was. The feeling of having someone so close yet so far.. TOO FAR.. was almost unbearable._

_But I guess.. that's the price I have to pay, ne?_

...

"Ryuzaki and Fuji-senpai? Of course not! And as far as I know, she is very much SINGLE!", Horio said while bobbing his head up and down. He really likes it whenever someone asks him for his knowledge about something, people do need his wisdom, he thought. Katsuo gave him a disapproving look, not trusting the second year who'd been asking far too many questions about Sakuno. Kachiro was thinking of the same thing and shook his head. He knew who this guy was.. a lot of his classmates were talking about him and through them, he knew that he's a member of the basketball team.

"Really? I thought they were an item or something, they seem to be inseparable..", the boy trailed, baiting Horio to say more.

"They're BESTFRIENDS! Practically siblings! Fuji-senpai won't-Ack!", the great blabber-mouth was interrupted by an elbow to his side. He turned and saw Kachiro frowning at him. "What?!" The latter rolled his eyes and muttered, "Idiot.."

The sophomore sensed that the other two of the Ichinen trio don't really trust him so he gave them a cocky look and decided to end the conversation with a, "Yatta! Then I can finally make my move on her! I thought she's into that regular!"

"Naw! They're just close, that's all!", Horio said smugly but after realizing what the boy said, his eyes widened and his unibrow lifted in surprise, " Wait.. make your move, Senpai? You're gonna ask her out?!"

"Yeah.. What she needs is a real man.. not some sissy smiley guy who doesn't even have the guts to do that", the sophomore smirked at them.

"H-Hey! You can't just-"

"Jya!", he waved them off and ran to a group of boys who seemed to be waiting for him and gave one of them a high-five.

Kachiro and Katsuo sighed at the same time then scowled at the tittle-tatter. Horio faced them and asked in an annoyed tone, "What did I do?"

"How dense can you be?", Katsuo asked, shaking his head with his arms crossed. "Even the Senpai-tachi knows how Fuji-senpai feels about her! And that guy you just talked to.. is a well-known womanizer! I can't believe you can do that to Ryuzaki-chan!"

"E-EH?!"

Not far from them.. is a certain brunette Tensai leaning on a wall with a sadistic smile on his face.. that turned into a smirk after hearing the words "Collect and select" and "Pervert".

...

After two days..

"Sakuno! Have you heard, have you heard?!", Tomoka rushed to her friend's side and shook the girl's arm excitedly, which caused some of the auburn-haired girl's books to fall from her arms so she picked them up first before turning to face the pig-tailed girl.

"W-What?"

"Remember that arrogant jerk who approached you this morning? The second year basketball player?", she asked with a grin and waited for Sakuno to nod first before continuing, "Well, guess what? A couple of students found him unconscious in a classroom holding a bottle of something.. They said it was what probably knocked him out! Oh well, they took him to the clinic!"

Sakuno's eyebrows knitted in confusion and concern for Tomoka's sanity, what's so exciting about a poor boy who was found unconscious? Then she suddenly remembered how the guy talked to her in a rather pompous manner with his eyes intently laid on her, which made her feel like he was stripping her uniform off of her. She felt goosebumps all over!

"..And a girlfriend went there, all worried and tearful.. only to find a couple of girls arguing over him! And both of them were claiming that they were his girlfriend too! Two more arrived and a major catfight ensued! Then he woke up.. and they all decided to gang up on him in the clinic! Gosh, there were flying shoes and everything! Serves him right!", Tomoka cackled darkly while Sakuno was torned between feeling sympathy or relief.

Because of their conversation, they didn't even notice Inui who was walking with a thoughtful look on his face. The petite girl bumped straight into him, "A-Ara!" and after a second or two of regaining her balance, she looked up and recognized the Data man, "S-Senpai! Gomen! Gomenas-"

"It's okay, Ryuzaki-san..", he nodded at her and looked around him, his hand still on his chin. The two girls noticed this and exchanged glances. Inui absent-mindedly walked pass them while scanning the area. Sakuno opened her mouth to ask him about it but was stopped when he suddenly spoke..

"By any chance..", he adjusted his glasses, "..Have any of you noticed a bottle near the courts? It contains my.. Newest creation, you see."

...

_Days passed by quickly.. actually, too quickly for my liking. If only I could freeze time whenever you're beside me.. If only I could make time heed to my desire and make our moments last longer.. But sadly, I can't._

_I can still remember the matches between Seishun and Hyotei, especially my match against Oshitari, which later on they called "The battle of the geniuses". But actually.. it was a battle over you. He wanted me to prove to him if I am worthy of you. And when I heard you cheer for me.. I became more motivated to show him just how much I value my Sakuno-chan._

...

Silence. There was dead silence.

When suddenly.. Sakuno mustered up all her courage and shouted for her dear Senpai,

"SYUSUKE-SENPAAAAAI!"

And a deafening noise.. a mix of thunderous cheers, yells and chants followed. Momo and Eiji screamed to the top of their lungs, "FUJI-SENPAI/FUJIKO!" while Kawamura punched his fist into the air, amazed by his former team mate. Oishi let out a shaky laugh while clapping, Kaidoh's eyes were burning with fierce determination and awe for the Tensai, even Inui stopped from writing and clapped and a ghost of a smile appeared on Tezuka's face, although he's now quite worried for his friend's physical state.

Fuji smiled lovingly as his cerulean blue eyes found the beautiful auburn-haired girl smiling at him..

..And he fainted.

...

Cliffie :))

Arigatou, minna-san for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!

What do you guys think?


	11. Chapter Ten

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Ten

...

"W-Will he be okay, Obaa-chan?", Sakuno asked as she brushed a few strands of brunette locks away from Fuji's angelic face. She felt something tug in her chest as the memory of how her bestfriend fell onto the ground right after his match replayed in her mind.. Her teary eyes demanded reassurance as she looked at her grandma but she received a half-hearted smile instead.

"If his fever is still high until later this evening.. I think it'd be best to call a doctor", Sumire stroked her granddaughter's hair and heaved a sigh.

Yumiko is on a trip with their mom, Yoshiko, to Okinawa. Fuji's dad is working overseas while Yuuta is currently in the dormitories of St. Rudolf, leaving no one to take care of Syusuke so they decided to just bring him to their house, upon Sakuno's insistence. She even suggested to bring him to a hospital but Inui told them that the Tensai just needed some rest.

After they brought Fuji to the Ryuzaki residence, Sumire offered the regulars and Kawamura some tea and settled in the living room. They left a couple of hours later, albeit reluctantly. Their former coach had to shoo them away and promise that she'll inform them once Fuji wakes up, just to get them to leave and rest as well.

"..Syusuke-kun", the auburn-haired girl clutched the brunette's left hand tightly and silently stared. Sumire's heart ached.. One, because of Sakuno's evident sadness and two, because she felt.. Scared? Threatened? She honestly didn't know.. But as she was gazing at her granddaughter's forlorn face and Syusuke's sleeping figure, with their hands joined.. a thought came into her mind. An idea so frightening, it almost tore her apart..

'I..', she averted her gaze from the two youths and took a deep breath, '.. might just lose my little girl..', but her eyes were so stubborn that in the end, she found herself looking at them again, '..to Fuji.'

Her mind wandered to the events that happened since Ryoma's departure. Sakuno's silent agony, her tears and muffled sobs.. Her faked smiles and eyes that mirrored the pain she was feeling inside. Sumire blamed herself for being unable to do anything for her granddaughter's predicament. But now, because of the Tensai who gave light to the petite girl's gray world.. Her Sakuno is once again.. Happy. Truly happy.

She witnessed how Fuji cared for the girl, how he'd look at her lovingly and smile with a kind of fondness that was somehow familiar to her. Right.. it was familiar. Because it was just like how her deceased love smiled at her the first time they met.. and whenever she'd do something utterly silly. She knew that smile, because it was just like the smile her Anata gave her while she was walking down the aisle, towards the altar. A smile filled with affection, love and adoration.

In short, Fuji.. is in love with her precious granddaughter.

She smiled a little, and patted Sakuno whose chocolate brown eyes were still glued on the boy who took the time and effort to make her happy once again.

'Maybe.. losing you to him won't be so bad afterall.'

...

Sakuno gently wiped the brunette's forehead with a damp cloth, her fingers slightly touching his skin.. She let them linger there for a couple of seconds longer than she intended, like she was hypnotized, before pulling her hand back. 'W-What am I doing..?'

The petite girl exhaled wearily before resuming to her work. Her eyes can't help but stare at the Angel in front of her.. and she suddenly noticed that his complexion is a tad paler than usual, the glow that he seemed to always have was gone. She bit her lip, the pang in her chest now more painful than ever.

Sumire left a few minutes ago, saying something about an appointment that slipped her mind because of what happened earlier that day. It's now a quarter after six, almost time for-

"-Dinner! Mou, I haven't cooked anything yet! Baka Sakuno baka!"

She quickly stood up and went downstairs into the kitchen, her mind frantic and going off a hundred miles per hour into space. Sakuno immediately scanned the Refrigerator.. and was devastated when she found out that there was nothing to cook!

'What if Syusuke-kun suddenly wakes up? For sure he'll be hungry! I must do something!'

The auburn-haired girl ran to her room to grab her purse, then went to the Guest room where her Senpai is. She smiled upon seeing him, and said in a soft tone, "I'll go buy something to cook for you, ne Syusuke-kun? Don't worry, I'll be back in a jiffy. Get well soon, okay?"

And with that, Sakuno left to go to the market.

But not long after,

"..Sakuno..", a sleepy voice echoed in the room, then a slight creak from the bed was heard. The sleeping figure turned.. and seemed to have become restless, as if he unconsciously noticed the absence of the petite girl.

...

"Red bass, Chicken, Pork.. Some vegetables-Ah! Should I make some Kimchi? He'll certainly like it! Fruits too, Fuji apples, of course! Oh, this one will go nicely with the Gingered pork..", Sakuno roamed around the market, her right hand already occupied with a bag of meat she bought a while ago.

And after a half an hour of meticulously picking out vegetables and fruits, rushing to go here and there and balancing the plastics of foods with her two arms, the petite girl finally decided to go home. She stood on the side of the road to wait for a bus or a cab to come by, it's already a few minutes past seven and her house is a little far so walking is not in the option's list. The grocery is nearer to her residence but then, she wanted to cook something fresh for Fuji so she went to the market, which was farther, instead.

Waiting.. Waiting..

'Mou.. Where are the buses when you need one?'

Waiting..

'..7:16..'

Waiting..

'Oh, what if Syusuke-kun is already awake? Baka Sakuno!', then she sighed exasperatedly.

Could her luck get any more worse?

Waiting..

Sigh. 'I guess walk it is..', without a single bus in sight nor a cab without a passenger, she started to walk her way to her house. If she wait any longer, her Senpai might wake up hungry and confused as to why he was in somebody else's home!

She just prayed to the Gods that her sense of direction won't fail her again this time.

...

A loud roar of thunder made Sumire look out the window as a foreboding feeling came to her. She rubbed her arms and frowned, '..What was that..?'

"Is there anything wrong, Sumire-sensei?", Principal Yamasaki of Seishun High gave her a concerned look, puzzled by the woman's sudden silence.

She shook her head lightly and took a sip of her coffee, "It's nothing.."

"Okay then. Well, may I know your decision about our offer?", the Principal asked her straight to the point. He noticed how a corner of her lip quirked upward, and he knew that she'll give him a positive answer.

"I think it'd be nice to be a coach here. You'll give me a bigger office, right?"

...

"Obaa-chan..", Sakuno silently called out for her grandma as her eyes roamed the dark streets while she was taking shelter from the rain under a waiting shed. Her little hands tightened their hold on the plastics, anxious now that it was exactly eight in the evening. "Where am I..? Obaa-chan, help me.."

The rain mercilessly poured down, trapping the auburn-haired girl there. Panic ran through her as she realized that the place where she is right now is not frequented by cabs. It was obvious; the road looked deserted aside from a few establishments that were now closing one by one.

"Syusuke-kun.."

She wanted to give herself a noogie for, once again, getting lost. This place is her hometown for Pete's sake! Sakuno wondered if there'd be a cure for direction-retarded people like her in the future.. Then she sighed. 'Is this even curable? I'm hopeless-'

"What is a pretty little girl like you doing here?"

The petite girl whipped around.. and saw a couple of guys standing just a few feet away from her with an umbrella held over their head. The taller one with a piercing just above his chin smirked as he gave his long-haired companion a sideways glance. There was nothing remarkable about them.. except for the maniacal gleam in their eyes.

Fear crept through Sakuno's system and her lower lip shook as she tried to find the words to say. She suddenly felt the need to run and hide, her instincts sensing the danger that she'll be facing. "A-Ano.."

"Are you alone, hnn?"

Sakuno bit her lip, 'Help me.. Kami-sama.. Obaa-chan.'

The two both took a step forward, their smirks now replaced with feral grins, their menacing eyes intently on their beautiful prey. The girl stepped backward, her heart pounding in fear.

"Ne, girly.."

They took a step forward again, thus making her step back. One more step.. and she'll surely be drenched in rain. The long-haired winked at her then grabbed her right wrist, making her drop the plastics of food she bought earlier. Sakuno winced, his grip was too tight. 'Tomo-chan..!'

"Would you like to play with us for a while?", his other hand tilted the girl's chin and he sniffed her neck.

'SYUSUKE-KUN!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You better let go of her right now..", said an angel clad in white who was standing under the rain, his cerulean blue eyes turning a darker shade by the second. A dangerous smile played on his lips, giving the two thugs a tinge of fear that travelled on their spines and settled in their guts. A perilous aura surrounded the guy who certainly looked like an angel as his drenched brunette hair danced with the cold wind. The smile faded as he said the next words, "..Or I'll make your life a living hell." And he looked ready to kill.

The taller one gulped but stood his ground and scowled,

"Mind your own business, slick!"

Fuji's eyes turned to the girl they held captive, whose chest flooded with relief and gratitude. Her tearful eyes made him grit his teeth, "She IS my business. Now..", He looked at the two again, his anger getting harder for him to control, "Let. Her. Go."

"Fuck off!", the long-haired guy shouted as he twisted the petite girl's arm and pulled her into him, making Sakuno scream in pain.

Right then and there..

The angel's expression turned demonic.

In a split second, the taller guy fell onto the hard ground as Fuji gave him a kick on the jaw. The long-haired one's eyes bulged out of its sockets, but he regained his wits and pushed Sakuno (wrong move, he only enraged Fuji more!) then moved to give the Tensai a punch, but Fuji's skills and fast movements, that he gained from tennis, enabled him to dodge the attack quickly. He punched the scoundrel with a force that could've sent him flying into the air if the brunette hadn't held his collar. Fuji punched him again.. and again.. and again. His fists repeatedly met the bastard's face.

Never have he felt this kind of anger before.. He wanted to explode, to scream, to send this freak to the fiery depths of hell.. Never have he felt this kind of strong protectiveness before that he wanted to destroy the scum's face so much without a feeling of remorse nor guilt. He wanted to..-

"Syusuke-kun.."

And he stopped. Fuji released the guy's collar, who fell onto the ground as well and limply lied there, unconscious. The brunette's knuckles were bloodied, his white shirt drenched with rain, his breaths rough and shoulders shaking slightly in fury. But when he felt a warm hand on his back.. his body stopped from convulsing in anger.

"Syusuke-ku-"

Fuji suddenly turned around and wrapped the petite girl in a tight embrace. "I found you..", he muttered and tightened his arms around Sakuno, as if afraid that someone will grab her and take her away from him. He placed his chin on the top of her head and kissed it, "..Never.. ever.. do that again, Sakuno. Ever. I was so.. Oh God.. I- Just.. Please.. Don't do that to me again." His pleading voice cracked, his heart throbbed painfully as he thought of what could've happened if he didn't get there in time. He'll never be able to forgive himself if..

"I'm sorry.. I-I just wanted to prepare something nice for you.. Gomen, Syusuke-kun..", tears started to cascade down her cheeks as she realized how much she worried him. Sakuno hugged him back and leaned on his solid chest.. And she instantly felt solace in his arms. She felt protected and safe. The brunette wiped her tears with his thumb tenderly, silently asking her not to cry.

The petite girl opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly remembered the reason why she went to the market in the first place. "E-Eh! You're supposed to be in bed, Syusuke-kun! You're sick! And you're wet all over! Mou!"

"Saa.. You prefer to be harassed by them then?"

"Iie, of course not.. But- you're sick, Syusuke-kun", Sakuno said while her head was still on his chest.

The Tensai smiled at her affectionately, "I'm okay now.. Don't worry..", then his tone suddenly changed, "How about your arm?"

"I think it's fine..", she answered. Fuji stepped back a little to check her arm, then asked again if she was really okay. When the auburn-haired girl shook her head and assured him that she was fine, he let out a breath of relief.

"Let's go home, ne?" then he picked up the plastics of food and the umbrella that the thugs dropped. Sakuno pointed at the two scumbags and asked "How about them?", but the brunette just shrugged with a smirk on his handsome face, he didn't care about the bastards, he just wanted to get Sakuno out of there and get her to safety.

Fuji held her hand.. and they walked home together.

...

After Fuji changed his clothes (the petite girl rummaged her Dad's old dresser) and ate, Sakuno made her Senpai take the medicine she bought and rechecked his temperature (his fever was almost gone, but she was still worried because he got drenched and all), then tended to his wounded hands. She never thought she'll see the day that her gentle and calm Senpai would be so vicious and angry.. and to think that she's the one who caused it.. sigh. She thanked him profusedly and even promised to make his Bentos extra special, of course Fuji won't refuse that.

When she was about to take her leave, Fuji suddenly held her hand and asked her in a calm tone.. "Sleep with me, Sakuno-chan?" But inside, he was quite elated, her hands felt so right to hold. And the jolt that he felt was really hard to ignore, but still he maintained his serene face.

If she was any other girl, she would've jumped or flushed or thought of perverted things.. but Sakuno is.. well, Sakuno. Her pure-mindedness just made her look at him quizically.. then answered in a concerned tone, "But the bed will be crowded and you won't be able to sleep comfortably, Syusuke-kun."

And of course, Fuji wasn't thinking of anything perverted either, he just wanted to have her sleep next to him and assure himself that she's safe now. "Iie.. It'll be more comfortable with you beside me. Come on." He tugged her hand and she just obeyed.. because she wanted to sleep with him too.. to bask in his comforting and assuring aura. She wanted to feel the security that his presence provided, afterall she was still slightly shaken because of what occured.

So she cuddled next to him on the bed, while the brunette's right arm draped around her protectively. His warmth was so comfortable that not long after.. she found herself starting to feel sleepy. But her mind was still boggled, so before drifting to sleep, she asked him the questions that were really piquing her curiosity.

"Syusuke-kun..", her sweet voice called out to him. Fuji looked at her and smiled. She took it as a sign to go on and asked, "H-How did.. you find out that I was in trouble?"

His smile grew wider and he fondly brushed her hair with his fingers,

"I didn't.. But while I was asleep, I knew you were beside me-"

Sakuno's eyes widen, "H-How?"

"I don't know.. But then it became cold and as soon as you left, I woke up. It was.. six-thirty, I think. And of course, I'd be worried, it was already dark outside so I went out to look for you."

Still confused, the petite girl tilted her head to look at him and asked with a puzzled expression on her face, "Then.. how did you find me?"

Fuji thoughtfully gazed at her before smiling again, "I.. don't know either. I just felt it.. like you were actually calling for me to find you. I don't know.. I guess I just did." Then he resumed on brushing her hair with his fingers again. Sakuno unconsciously leaned to his touch, it really felt good.

She yawned cutely, and the Tensai can't help but pinch her nose. The girl gave him a faux pout before grinning, then asked her last question. "Syusuke-kun.. How do you do it?"

Fuji blinked, "Do what?"

"You.. You're always there whenever I need you.. whenever I'm in trouble.. Everytime I'd fall, you're always there to catch me. And remember the time I had a date with that Kyoya in the movie house? Or the time that I was sulking around because of.. R-Ryoma-kun? You were there.. It's like whenever I need you, you magically appear. H-How do you do it?"

The brunette tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead, which earned him a slight blush from the girl as soon as she realized that Fuji's soft lips brushed her skin. He smiled and sighed contentedly, "I don't know.. I just feel it.. whenever Sakuno-chan needs me.."

"Like a guardian angel..", the girl spoke softly as she closed her eyes, "You're my guardian angel, Syusuke-kun.."

Fuji chuckled a little, "I guess I am.. And whenever you need me, Sakuno-chan.. I will always be there. I will always protect you.. Always." Then he started to drift into a peaceful sleep as well, his arms wrapped around his love.

Never have he felt this kind of fear before.. Never have he felt so scared of losing someone.. that his arms never released her, even in his sleep.

...

"FUUUJJJIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Morning came.. and an ultra-super-mega loud voice woke up the two sleeping youths. Sumire might've thought that losing Sakuno to Fuji won't be so bad.. But she never thought that it'd be this early!

"Good morning, Sumire-cha- Itai..!"

...

_I never told you.. but I was so scared that time, like I was sensing something bad was going to happen.. so I went into a frenzy and searched for you desperately. It was like a miracle actually, because the fear I felt was enough to set my mind straight and look for you despite of my fever. I didn't really care if it was raining or I was sick.. what mattered to me.. was you and your safety. _

_Like a guardian angel.. I pledged to protect and take care of you._

_But now.. I guess you don't need me anymore._

...

Sakuno felt so happy.. her Senpai is finally okay! He left a few minutes ago, but not before thanking the two Ryuzaki's and giving Sakuno a warm and genuine smile. The auburn-haired girl was so relieved, she even wanted to hug him! But her grandma was still a little put out because of what she saw earlier so she refrained from doing so. By the way, her Obaa-chan was rather acting strange.. especially around Fuji. She wondered why..

A telephone ring snapped Sakuno out of her musings and made her run to the living room while saying, "I got it!" to her grandma who was busy reading some documents. She smiled.. her Obaa-chan is such a workaholic.

She lifted the phone and spoke politely, "Ryuzaki residence.. May I know who this-"

"Ryuzaki.."

Sakuno almost dropped the phone. That voice.. She knew that voice! But.. it can't be..

Her heart pounded and it suddenly became hard to breathe.

And with a slightly shaky voice.. she asked the caller.

"R-Ryoma-kun..?"

...


	12. Chapter Eleven

Syusuke-kun's Letter

By: Reinne141

...

Chapter Eleven

...

"Chiz.."

Shell-shocked, Sakuno found it hard to believe that it was really Ryoma-kun she's talking to right now! She suddenly froze, unable to think of any coherent response. Here was the guy who she was longing to talk to for years, the guy who made her heart crazy, the guy who she missed so much, it hurts.. and.. and the guy who shattered her to pieces.

"Hn, Ryuzaki? Still there?"

She felt like crying.. because finally, he remembered to call and because.. he sounded so damn uncaring! The auburn-haired girl leaned on the wall and tried to control her shaking knees. Why now.. Why now when she was finally learning to move on.. Why now when she was finally starting to let him go? Why? Why is it so hard for her to forget him? Does she really love him that much- wait.. did she just use the word LOVE?

"Tch. Ne, Ryuzaki? Is Sumire-sensei there?", Ryoma's voice sounded annoyed, and a little impatient. Right.. he won't call for no reason. It's not in his nature to do such petty things. He probably just called to talk to her Obaa-chan about something related to Tennis. But.. was it so petty to answer her calls? To write a letter? Even a one-worded answer will do! 'Why was I really that pathetic?'

"H-Hai..", the petite girl mentally berated herself for letting herself stutter like that. Desperate to end the conversation and her suffering as well, thinking he probably didn't want to talk to her, she decided to just go call her obaa-chan, "Wait, I'll just.. I'll just-"

"Sakuno?", Sumire's voice made the girl look up, her tear-strained face forming a knot in the old woman's gut. She glanced at the caller ID and noticed that it was an unknown number. "Who's that?"

The petite girl gave her the phone and hung her head, wallowing in sadness and disappointment. Sumire suddenly had the urge to kick the living daylights out of the bastard who called, "Hello?", her voice was firm and a bit high in volume. She wanted to shout, 'Who the hell is this?!' but still had the decency to control her temper.

"Ryuzaki-sensei.."

Oh. So that's why.

...

"So.. he called?", the Tensai's voice sounded calm.. Too calm. The auburn-haired girl suddenly wondered if there was anything bothering her Senpai. Ever since she mentioned to him the unexpected call that she received from Ryoma, there was a slight change in his tone of voice. It was almost unnoticeable, Fuji being the Tensai and all that. She knew he was a master of masking his own feelings, using that deceivingly charming smile as a solid facade. Everyone knew that.. that's why he's one of the most respected and feared regular in Seishun High, because one can never know what's going on in his genius mind. He might be unreadable.. but still.. she could tell if there was something off with him. How? She didn't know herself.. She just knows. But before Sakuno can even say anything, a deafening 'CRASH!' sounded on the background, like shattering plates, then a louder "HORIO, YOU TWAT!" followed. Sakuno shook her head lightly, that was definitely Tomo-chan. She can also hear a few other voices speaking.. although she couldn't really discern what they were talking about.

Suddenly the sounds decreased in volume, so probably the brunette must've gone somewhere quieter. A soft 'thud' was heard, indicating a door closing then her Senpai spoke up again, answering Sakuno's unvoiced questions, "Horio just dropped a few plates, no one was hurt and Taka-san's taking care of the mess now, so don't worry", he said, as if he already knew that she'd be asking about it. She let out a sigh of relief, 'Mou! Good thing they're okay!' and smiled to herself, they're such a troublesome lot.

The regulars and her friends are now in Kawamura's sushi for the celebration of their victory against Hyotei, one of the toughest teams in Tokyo. The party was supposed to be yesterday, right after the game. But due to the unexpected 'Fuji incident' (that's how Momo and Eiji referred to it), they decided to just postpone it for a while. After all, they can't celebrate without the Tensai of the team. Sakuno would've come.. but unfortunately, today is her first Piano lesson. Since she met Oshitari-san and saw his love for making beautiful melodies, her passion for music resurfaced and she wanted to improve more.. Tennis may not be for her, but music is something that she has her heart on. Sumire, pleased that her granddaughter finally decided to take her love for music to the next level, enrolled her in a rather costly course.

The only downside to it.. is that it coincided with the postponed party. And even though she really wanted to enjoy the day with her friends, especially with her favorite Senpai, she can't just waste the money her Obaa-chan paid for her lessons. Another deep and disappointed sigh.

During the break, she called Fuji to ask how the party went ('Saa, it started an hour and a half ago. And that's exactly how long we'd been trying to get Tezuka to sing.. a fruitless endeavor, I must say') and to tell him about.. what took place that morning. She felt inclined to tell her bestfriend about Ryoma.. and why? She didn't know either.

"Sakuno-chan..?"

'?'

"My, my.. You're spacing out again. You love doing that to me, don't you?", and a light chuckle escaped the handsome brunette's lips. The auburn-haired girl suddenly remembered that Fuji is still on the other end of the phone and felt totally embarassed!

Out of habit, she bowed and apologized profusedly to him, "Gomen, Syusuke-kun! Ah, Gomenasai!" and bowed and bowed and bowed, without realizing that she was actually bowing to no one in particular and that she really looked weird doing that in a cafe (it's the nearest one from the studio where she had her Piano lessons, which is a bus ride away from Taka's restaurant). "Gomen! Gomen!"

The Tensai only chuckled more, and he suddenly got the feeling that if only Sakuno was in front of him, she would've bowed nonstop. Meanwhile, Sakuno noticed the weirded look the people around her sent her way and quickly sat, her face beet red with embarassment. 'Mou! Baka! Baka! Baka!'

"So..", Fuji's smile once again vanished and now that the girl's full attention is on him, he asked her the one question that was making his gut sink, "What did he say?"

"A-Ano.. H-He just wanted to..", the Tensai didn't fail to notice the disappointment and sadness in her voice, and a bitter smile made its way to his lips, "..talk to O-Obaa-chan. But.. it's okay- I mean, I knew he didn't really- I'm not.. I'm not.."

"Sakuno.. You don't have to lie to me.. If it's not okay, then it's not."

Seconds later.. Fuji heard soft muffled sobs that slowly crushed his heart. It made him feel like a hundred needles were piercing his chest. His beautiful cerulean blue eyes revealed themselves upon hearing her next question, "Am I really that stupid, Syusuke-kun? To lo-lov-like someone who's already in love with someone else? To like.. someone who will never like me back?"

He laughed at himself inwardly for being in the same predicament as Sakuno. How strange the way the Fates have played with their lives, they must've thought it'd be so fun to mess with them, huh?

"Of course not..", he started and thought, 'For her sake, get it together. Sakuno needs you now.' and in a calming voice, he told her, "You can never tell your heart what to do, ne? Love is not something you can control.. Even the smartest of people can get out-smarted by it, Sakuno."

"Even you..?"

Pause. "Hai..", and he closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath, "..Even me."

After a while, Fuji tried to change the topic, sensing the loneliness his Kouhai is feeling. But it seemed like whatever he does, the sadness in her voice just won't go away. Oh, how he hates Echizen right now. Perhaps he should help Inui in making the ultimate (and deadliest) juice for him. Or maybe send him a decapitated doll or two.

He's feeling a bit restive today and it certainly didn't help that he can't do anything for her. It's like an instinct, he can practically sense if something bad is going to happen, just like last night. That's why it was quite a relief for him that she called. But now..

"If you continue being like that, your performance might get affected later, Sakuno-chan", the brunette told her in his usual manner. He didn't like hearing her voice like this, with him away from her and unable to do anything to cheer her up. 'Just say the word, Sakuno..'

"I-I don't think I'd still be able to play like this..", the girl said in a somewhat weary tone. "..I'm such a failure.. Obaa-chan will surely be disappointed with me.."

'Just say the word, Sakuno..'

"..Maybe I shouldn't have gone here at all.. Maybe I should've just.. Mou..", Sakuno bit her lower lip and sighed for the umpteeenth time. "I wish you were here.."

'TUT TUT TUT!'

"Eh? H-Hello? Syusuke-kun? Ano.. Hello?", the petite girl glanced at the screen of her phone, and confirmed that Fuji really ended the call. Her chest got heavier, 'Right, he has a party to enjoy. Baka no Sakuno!'

She stood up and with all the energy left with her, dragged herself to return to the studio. She went to a four-storey building that seemed to be the epitome of modern architecture with its glass windows and designs. The music studio is located on the third floor so without further ado, the girl walked towards her destination while silently praying not to get lost.

Her Sensei, Mrs. Akiko Yamamori, greeted her with a kind smile and pointed at the music sheets on the table. Sakuno picked one and studied it for a while before nodding and giving the woman a small smile of her own. Yamamori-sensei is a gentle and patient person, making her nervousness lessen significantly. She has shoulder-length black hair that ended in big curls. Her green turtle-neck blouse matched her emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever she's smiling. Sakuno timidly sat in front of the piano and emptied her mind of all the things that troubled her. She exhaled.. and started to play the notes of Moonlight sonata.

A lovely sound filled the room as she moved her dainty fingers gracefully; so unlike the wobbly-clumsy Ryuzaki Sakuno who had the reputation of being the clumsiest person known to man. This is her court, in front of the piano.

She smiled sadly as the word 'wobbly' reminded her of Ryoma. Because aside from her freakishly long hair, he also used to say something about her 'wobbly hips'. Funny, how did she ever end up falling for someone who'd always say something insulting to her?

Why him?

'TING!'

She stopped with her mouth agape and stared at her hands.. How could she commit a mistake with this piece? She knew this by heart!

"Sakuno-san", Yamamori-sensei approached her and she turned to look at the woman, "Concentration is a vital part in playing the piano", she said while waggling her index finger.

"G-Gomen..", the petite girl bowed apologetically before turning her attention back to the piano.

Her fingers hovered above the piano keys, "A-Again." And moved to start again.. only to be stopped by her Sensei who held her hand.

This took her by surprise and she nervously raised her head, "Sensei?"

But the woman just smiled at her and winked before pointing at something behind Sakuno. She tilted her head cutely, which made Yamamori-sensei giggle at her child-like expression then she mouthed, "Behind you."

Sakuno whipped her head around.. and saw a very familiar brunette head panting heavily, beads of sweat trickling down his pallid face but with a smile gracing his handsome features, his cerulean blue eyes looking at her with some kind of emotion that she always sees in them but she still can't quite identify what it is.. nonetheless, it still made her feel warm all over.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened in comprehension as she gazed at him through the glass window and she slowly walked to the door and opened it, the warmness inside her spreading until it reached her very core. "S-Syusuke-kun.. W-What are you doing.. here? How did you..?"

The angelic-faced lad smiled more and after a moment of catching his breath, spoke the next words as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You wished for me to be here..", he breathed loudly before finishing his sentence, "..So I'm here."

"But.. The party.. You're supposed to be there, enjoying and celebrating with them-"

"Saa.. I don't think I'd be able to enjoy knowing Sakuno-chan needs me", and he stroked her soft hair fondly, his breaths slowly returning to its usual pace, "I told you.. I'll always be there whenever you need me, right?"

The petite girl's heart strangely tugged and made her breath hitch.

But then, she suddenly remembered something, "How did you know it was here? H-How did you get here? Why were-"

"I think you should let him sit first, Sakuno-san. He seems tired, come on", Yamamori-sensei gestured for the two to get inside while blood rushed to Sakuno's face as she realized how rude she was.

"Eh! Gomen, Syusuke-kun! Gomen!", but Fuji only chuckled at her amusedly. The Sensei gave him a glass of water which he drank quickly, his thirst evident in the way he quaffed. He gave her a thankful nod before turning to the still red Sakuno who was looking at him with genuine concern in her eyes. Then she suddenly brought out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped the sweat on his face, making Fuji's heart do a somersault.

"I suppose I should answer your questions now, ne?", he said as he gazed at her lovingly. The beautiful lassie nodded her head fervently which Fuji found so adorable, he pinched her nose and spoke, "I asked Sumire-chan about it before I left your house this morning. And about how I got here..", he tried to think of a way to tell her without her getting all worried, "Well, I was in a hurry and the buses only pass there every thirty minutes so I had no choice but to walk-"

"More like run to me", Yamamori-sensei chimed in with a twinkle in her green orbs. She kinda reminded him of Momo who loved to tease them about 'Young love' and Inui because of her observant eyes. What a fatal combination. He gave her a smile that was a 180 degree of what he was really feeling as a show of appreciation for what she said. The Sensei returned his smile with a grin.

"You ran?!", Sakuno's big eyes showed how worried and concerned she was. Her eyebrows shot up and her pink lips curled. "You just recovered from a high fever and you ran all the way here?! I had to ride a bus and walk for a few minutes and you ran?! Mou, Syusuke-kun!", She couldn't believe it! Just because of the silly thing she said over the phone, he left the party and ran all the way there!

Fuji's blue orbs opened.. Sakuno RAISED her voice?

His smile got bigger as he saw how Sakuno cared for him.. and he laughed.

He's too happy.. That long and mad dash was SO worth it.

"I can't believe you'll risk- Syusuke-kun?! Mou! Don't laugh! I'm serious, you shouldn't have-", she suddenly stopped when the brunette lad pinched her nose again.

"But you wished for me to be here.. You needed me and I made a promise to you last night. I can't let you wait now, can I?", he said as he cupped her cheeks, liking the way her soft skin felt against his palm. His chest is overflowing with a kind of happiness that only Ryuzaki Sakuno could give him.

But what made the dam of happiness inside him explode.. was when she threw herself unto him and hugged him tightly. Oh man, he never thought he'd feel this happy to be scolded. Perhaps he should do this more often!

"Okay-okay, enough with the lovey-dovey moments, I'm feeling left out here, you know", Yamamori-sensei gave them a teasing look, "You have a handsome boyfriend there, Sakuno-san. Reminds me of my younger days with my husband~"

Fuji smiled at this while Sakuno's face suddenly turned a crimson red, 'Boyfriend?!'

But before she could even give a retort, her Sensei tapped the piano and said with a smile,

"Maybe you should play for him, ne?"

And she did.

The music created by her own hands made her spirit soar into an unknown realm, its emotion swaying her and making her want to give her all. She closed her eyes as the notes began to caress her soul.. the images of her moments with her favorite Senpai flashing in her mind. As her fingers danced with the melody, she realized how thankful she was for having a friend like Fuji by her side, to catch her when she falls, to make her smile whenever she's sad, to help her whenever she needs it..

'This is for Syusuke-kun..'

Her playing became more passionate and she got more enraptured..

And through her music.. she conveyed a message to her guardian angel which he fully understood.

'I can't.. let you down. You gave me the motivation to move on and encouraged me to smile again. You always came to my rescue and helped me a lot. You became my angel and gave me your light. I shouldn't let myself be upset by a single call, ne? Thank you.. for everything, Senpai.. From now on, I will do my best, Syusuke-kun.'

But the petite girl.. didn't quite catch the underlying message behind his adoring gaze and loving smile.

...

"Wow.. Well, that was boring", Akaya Kirihara of Rikkaidai remarked with an annoyed look. Why did they even had to accept Muragaoka high's request for a practice match? He didn't even sweat a drop. Those people were hardly challenging at all!

Seiichi Yukimura gave him a glance and said in a calm but reproaching tone, "Mind your words, Kirihara-kun." Of course, he was disappointed too for such an easy game. He would've declined the request.. but the coach of Muragaoka was so persistent that in the end, he had no choice but to give in. He was starting to get irritated with the constant phonecalls the coach was giving him. So to end it all, he finally agreed. He's too polite for his own good.

The seaweed-haired boy pouted but not before giving his Buchou an apologetic nod. Marui Bunta, the only one who didn't seem to be put-out by their unproductive trip, snickered and pulled his Kouhai for a headlock, "Well, since we're here-"

"-Get off me! Eck! Marui-senpai! Let go-Itai!"

"-Why don't we just enjoy it, ne?", and he popped his gum right in front of Kirihara, which irked the boy more. Oh, if only glares could kill.. he'd be rotting now with earthworms feasting on his corpse. "It's not everyday we get to visit the Kantou region afterall. " Marui's big grin and 'too happy' tone made the youngest member of the group furrow his eyebrows.. there's something about it that made him suspicious.

'Enjoy. Yeah right!' He wiggled his way out of his Senpai's arms (with the help of Yagyuu Hiroshi who took pity on him) and tried to regain his breath.

And of course, their very own Data man, Renji Yanagi, didn't fail to notice it and tried to test if his hypothesis is correct, "Well, there's this Sushi restaurant that Sadaharu recommended..", he trailed off as he watched the self-proclaimed Tensai's ears perk up excitedly in interest. Ii Data. Maybe he should ask Inui about this. And now here goes the bomb.. "He told me that their team is there right now for their celebratory party."

"Their WHOLE team?", Marui's eyes sparkled and Niou Masaharu raised a brow. What is he so excited about? Ever since they stepped foot here.. The bubble-gum popping redhead had been more hyper than usual (which is not good in his opinion). It's actually obvious.. since he was the only one who was all happy about the practice match with.. what's that school again? Ma- Maga- The hell. Never mind. He didn't really bother knowing the name of that school. They're worthless opponents anyway.

Yanagi smirked slightly, "If by the word WHOLE, you meant their regular, non-regular members and unofficial cheering squad..", Marui nodded eagerly, "Well, Yes. Their whole team is there."

"THEN WE SHOULD GO!", the volleyist practically shouted which made the people around him more skeptical.. But after he realized that his voice is giving him away, he tried to calm himself and spoke in a fake nonchalant tone, "I-I mean, there'll be free food there and I'm sooo hungry. I bet you guys are too! So who's with me? Ne Buchou, you'd like to come too right?"

He gave Yukimura a pleading stare. If their Buchou agrees with him, then everybody would be obliged to agree as well! 'I'm such a genius!', he inwardly cackled and gave himself a mental pat on the back. Ever since the epic Nationals three years ago, Rikkaidai and Seigaku has been on friendly terms (except when they're on the courts) and they even hang out sometimes, like that time when Atobe invited them to this festival he held for Kabaji and when Yukimura invited the Seigaku regulars to their school festival, they even made Ryoma wear a Cinderella costume! Sanada still cringes everytime he remembers about it. (A/N: Prince of Tennis Atobe's gift and Pairpuri)

The serene smile on Yukimura's handsome face was quite unreadable. But when he answered, "I guess it'll be nice to pay them a visit before going back to Kanagawa", Marui rejoiced. But in all honesty, the captain was also interested with the reason for the positive vibes radiating off his teammate. And clearly, someone from their strongest rival school has something to do with it.

"Seiichi.. I don't think it's wise to come to their celebration uninvited", Genichiro Sanada, their Fukubuchou, finally spoke in his monotone voice. It'd be outright rude to just crash a party like that. He shifted his gaze to Marui and gave him a hard glare. "Whatever the reason is.. it is not right to just go there without-"

"Don't worry, Sanada. Sadaharu says it's no problem", Yanagi showed him a text message he just received. Of course, his friend will never let this golden opportunity to gather new data from Rikkaidai pass. "He even said that they'd be glad to meet us again outside of the courts."

The capped lad, after reading the message (Yanagi sure is fast), rested his case and left the decision-making to Yukimura. "I think it's settled then. Do you know the way, Yanagi?"

'Seiichi.. is clearly interested', Sanada sighed subtly. How the gears in his friend's mind works, no one will ever know.

"What's with him?", Niou asked Marui's doubles partner, Kuwahara Jackal, who was looking at the glucose lover with a hint of worry. The Brazilian just shrugged with an I-have-no-idea look. He's completely clueless!

The trickster discreetly glanced at the redhead and shook his head; Marui looked like he just tasted the best cake in the world.

Oh, he didn't know how right he was!

...

Atsushi Kisarazu groaned in annoyance. Their manager called and told them to wait for him outside a cafe near their school earlier that morning. They'd been walking around for a couple of hours now, trying to spot a potential player to scout or tennis players from the other schools to spy on. He should've just visited his family like Yuuta did. He wondered what his twin brother might be doing right now, maybe having a taste of their Okaa-san's special desserts. Sighing in regret, he turned his head to the right where Hajime Mizuki was busy wiping the lens of his trusty binoculars. On Mizuki's right is Shinya Yanagizawa who was also feeling a little bit out of it as well.

"I'm tired, dane..", The duck look-alike whined, his feet feeling sore. Mizuki insisted that they should just walk because it'll be good for them blabbity-blabbity-boo. "How long are we going to do this dane? I'm so tired dane.."

Mizuki's eyebrow twitched. Do they think they'd be able to win the Nationals with this kind of attitude? In order to achieve victory, sacrifices must be made! He looked at them pitifully.. 'St. Rudolf is really blessed to have someone like me who will keep these lost lambs from going astray.' He twirled a lock of his hair and continued to gaze at them with an expression which was starting to get on Atsushi's nerve.

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

But instead of answering, Mizuki only shook his head and stared like some puppy just died. Why didn't he just visit his family again? The half of the Kisarazu twins diverted his attention to the ground and an image of his brother eating his favorite home-made pie flashed in his mind. 'WHY? WHY? WHY? WH- UGH. STOP. That Itsuki guy's rubbing off on me...'

An exagerrated gasp made him look at his companions again and saw Mizuki with an expression of shock and disbelief on his face. He followed their manager's gaze and saw a familiar brunette walking with a lovely auburn-haired girl. Before he could even utter a single word, he felt himself being pulled to a nearby bush. "A-Ah!"

"Ssh! Atsushi!", then a hand covered his mouth. "Be quiet!", Atsushi rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away. He should really have just..- How does Yuuta even survive this?

"Who's that girl dane?! She's cute dane!", Yanagizawa whispered excitedly to the two. "Wow.. Fuji Syusuke got himself a keeper!"

"I can't believe this..", Mizuki muttered dramatically, "My greatest rival.. is dating a girl-"

"A pretty girl dane!"

"-And Yuuta didn't even tell me! Where is he anyway? He should've been here! I feel betrayed.. he should've informed me, his mentor! Atsushi, where-"

"His nee-san asked him to come home early. It was unexpected so he really had no time to tell you", the boy with the red ribbon around his head answered. He gave the manager a sideways glance and was surprised when the hair-twirling lad suddenly froze. What shocked him more is when Mizuki's cheeks suddenly turned crimson red! "O-Oi, Mizuki-san.. Are you-"

"His n-nee-san..", he heard the lad mutter absent-mindedly. Yanagizawa's mouth was agape while Atsushi was still stunned. What the- "..His Yumiko-nee..?"

Did he just hear him say the name of Yuuta's older sister?

"Mizuki-san?!"

"They're getting away dane!", Yanagizawa exclaimed while pointing a finger to the left. Mizuki woke from his stupor and his head snapped to the direction where they saw the two. He quickly stood up and ordered, "Come on! Let's follow them!"

And they started to run.. with Atsushi's thoughts along the lines of:

'So Mizuki-san really has a crush on Yuuta's nee-san..'

...

Mukahi Gakuto stared out of the car window with his chin resting on his hand. Atobe gave them a taste of hell today. Doubled (and harsher) training menus and newer strategies.. Once that egocentric diva switches to his demon mode, there really is no stopping him. Oh how they wanted to push him off the chair he was seating on earlier and choke him to death. He didn't even give them a day to rest! '100 laps! 300 laps! 400 laps! Damn it, my legs feel like mush!' and he scowled.

No one was speaking inside Atobe's limo.

'Everybody.. is unusually quiet today.' Ootori Choutaro sighed, his teammates are obviously pissed. He knew they're not upset because of the training nor of Seigaku who won against them yesterday. They actually think that their opponent deserved their victory and that's what's pissing them off. Because they themselves witnessed how great Seigaku improved.. and how it seemed like they can't beat them no matter how hard they train.

Since Seigaku won against them three years ago, they've been training harder than ever. They wanted to be the victor and regain Hyotei's former glory. But why did it seem like no matter how they persevere.. they can't win?

No, they're not upset because of Seigaku.

They're pissed at themselves for being not good enough to win the Nationals.

And the new and harsher training menu only rubbed it on their face more.

Not only that.. but they really thought that they'd win for sure, now that Oshitari Yuushi finally decided to play Tennis again. After persuading him for a long time (Atobe challenged him to a match the same day they saw Sakuno in the Tensai's restaurant, that's why they went to the courts right after that incident), he finally transferred to Hyotei and joined the club. Since there's only one year left for him in highschool, he decided to just enjoy it with his friends and return to playing Tennis for now. He'll solely focus on music after he graduates from highschool.

Ryou Shishido, who's sitting beside Choutaro, shook his head and gripped his bag tighter,

"This sucks."

"Way to state the obvious", Gakuto sarcastically commented. Shishido gritted his teeth but surprisingly, didn't retort back and just turned his head away. But when he moved, Jirou (who was sleeping peacefully on his other side) slipped and fell to his lap.

"A- Jirou! Get off!"

"Just leave him alone, will you?"

"But he's ON MY LAP AND THAT'S WAY UNCOOL!"

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THAT TO YOURSELF?!"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE IN A LIMO IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

"YOU SHUT UP! HE'S DROOLING ON MY PANTS AND IT'S NOT REALLY COMFORTABLE TO HAVE SOMEONE SLEEPING ON YOUR LAP LIKE THIS!"

"Shishido-san..", Choutaro tried to calm down his Doubles partner while Atobe seriously contemplated if he should just throw the two monkeys off his limo. His eyebrow twitched when a shoe suddenly flew and narrowly missed his beautifully perfect face (in his own opinion). He was barely opening his luscious lips (again, in his own opinion) to speak when he noticed Oshitari who's looking at him with a skeptical look on his face.

"Have you been taken in by Ore-sama's magnificence, ahn Yuushi?"

The Hyotei Tensai raised a perfectly arched eyebrow but decided to just ignore the offending statement and spoke, "Where are we going anyway, Atobe?"

Smirking, the Diva flipped his hair haughtily, "Ore-sama's observant eyes has noticed that you peasants have been a little less annoying this morning-"

"Oi!"

"-And that is certainly queer in Ore-sama's book-"

"For your information, WE LOST YESTERDAY."

"And if you have a narcissistic diva shouting in your ears to run faster first thing on a SATURDAY morning, you'd be pissed too", Shishido crossed his arms.

"LET ORE-SAMA FINISH!", Atobe bellowed before closing his eyes to regain his composure and plastering back his smirk, "Because of Ore-sama's benevolence, Ore-sama has decided to take you peasants out-"

"Just admit it, Atobe..", Oshitari elegantly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gazed at his bestfriend with an all-knowing look, "..that you realized that you're being too much and wanted to make up to it by treating us?"

Atobe suddenly gawked then proceeded to open and close his mouth like a fish, racking his head for an answer, "D-Don't make such nonsense assumptions! Ore-sama is just being his normal, kind self and-"

"Yeah, right", Gakuto sniggered while Shishido just snorted ('Gracelessly', he thought). Choutaro smiled at him happily and Hiyoshi, who was being silent, looked at him with an amused expression. He quickly whipped his head to Kabaji but before he can even speak, Oshitari has beaten him to it.

"I was right, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Horrified by the betrayal done to him by his friend, Atobe huffed indignantly and turned away while muttering, "..Traitor."

Kabaji sweatdropped and worriedly looked at him (though it's not really that obvious to other people if he's worried or not because Kabaji is.. well Kabaji). Oshitari merely smiled at the scene.. Atobe might be an egotistic diva but still.. he cares. He just got frustrated because of what happened yesterday but now he's got his senses back. He's been too much.. and he knows it.

The magenta-haired acrobat suddenly sat upright and made some gestures with his hand, as if counting, "Kabaji.. seven, Hiyoshi.. eight.. Hey!", he called out and his teammates turned to look at him (except for Jirou who was still snoring slash drooling on a not-so-happy lad's lap). Gakuto frowned, "..I just noticed..", he tilted his head, "We're just eight here.. Aren't there nine of us?"

The others looked around and a realization suddenly dawned on them..

"Umm.. Where's Haginosuke-senpai?", Choutaro inquired with a thoughtful look.

No one dared to answer his question and an awkward atmosphere ensued. Out of the blue, Shishido spoke, "We.. always forget about him.. don't we?"

Somewhere along the corridors of Hyotei, a man named Taki Haginosuke is growing mushrooms in a corner after finding out that his teammates once again left without him.

Enough said about that. Now back to the limo..

Silence once again engulfed them.. Silence.. that was suddenly broke when Atobe yelled,

"STOP THE CAR!"

The chaffeur, startled by the young master's loud command, immediately pulled the limo into a screeching halt, making Jirou fly off of Shishido and dropping unto the floor while the others almost got thrown out of their seats, they didn't bother to use their seatbelts 'xcept for Choutaro, a true law abiding japanese citizen.

"-THE HELL!", Shishido shouted in surprise.

Atobe glanced at the rearview mirror and sent the man on the driver's seat with an 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-ruining-ore-sama's-hair' glare. But now, he must not deal with such a petty thing (he's talking about firing the insolent fool, not his hair) because a much more important event is now unfolding before his eyes.

"Atobe! What the fu-"

"Minna! Look outside!"

The Hyotei regulars scurried to the windows and their eyes widened upon seeing guys wearing black and yellow jackets entering a Sushi restaurant.

"SUGEEEEEEE! MARUI-KUN!"

...

Fuji glanced at the girl walking beside him. Now.. how is he going to confront these stalkers who have been following them around since they left the studio without freaking her out? He smiled eerily as a thought occured to him.

It's a good thing Yuuta is not with them today. His smile widened.

"Syusuke-kun.. What are you thinking about?", a sweet yet concerned voice made him snap his eyes on the auburn head. He cocked his head to the left, as if asking her why she asked so Sakuno added, "You've been smiling.. for some minutes now. Have you been.. thinking about something nice?"

Oh. Nice? Certainly. For him. Not for that.. who was that guy again? The one hiding now behind the bushes.. The black-haired..-Shrug. He can't really remember.. *insert sadistic chuckle*

"It was nothing", Fuji gently smiled at her before eyeing the can of soda on her hand, 'Seems like there's no avoiding it..', "Are you finished with that?"

Sakuno nodded and he took it, saying he'd throw it for her. With a perfect aim, he threw it to the direction of a thrashcan which was quite far from them. The girl thought it won't reach it but then the can bounced off "something" (which seemed to have yelped in pain) and it flew straight to its rightful place. With wide eyes, Sakuno stepped back with her mouth slightly agape, her hand clutching her Senpai's shirt.

"E-Eh?"

The bushes seemed to have moved and.. cursed?!

"S-Syusuke-kun! What.. was that?!"

Fuji placed his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe just an insignificant cat.."

The bushes cursed again.. cursed.. CURSED?!

"C-Cats can curse?!", Sakuno hurriedly hid behind her Senpai. She was shocked by the fact that it could curse.. not by the fact that it could speak.

Chuckling, Fuji held her hand, "Well.. That's because that cat is too curious and nosey." He shifted his gaze (which has a noticeable glint of sadism in them) to the moving bushes, "Saa.. It must have forgotten that curiosity can really kill the cat."

The bushes moved again. As if it just shuddered.

Holding his own half-empty can of soda, the brunette spoke with a casual tone yet to the ears of those who know him truly (especially his sadistic side), there is an unmistakable hint of threat, "Maybe the insignificant stalking cat wants a bath?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, three figures jumped out of the suspicious bushes with startled looks on their faces that made Sakuno gasp. One with duck-like features, one who looks so much like Kisarazu Ryou of Rokkaku and one.. uhh.. Fuji didn't even bother to look at the last one and focused his gaze on the other two.

"Oh, it's you guys." The brunette feigned surprise and a creepily sweet smile played on his lips, "What were you doing there? Looking for the insignificant stalking cat?"

Calming herself, the auburn head slowly stepped forward and peered at them, "S-St. Rudolf-tachi..?"

Atsushi gulped as a cold feeling crawled up his spine. He mentally noted to lock all of his windows securely before going to sleep tonight. You can never be too sure..

"D-D-D-Dane! We w-were just passing-"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN INSIGNIFICANT STALKING CAT, FUJI SYUSUKE?! AS YOUR DESTINED RIVAL-", Mizuki never did get to finish his rant as Atsushi quickly clamped a hand on his mouth. 'Seriously!', the half of the Kisarazu twins thought, 'He can really be an idiot sometimes! I treasure my life too much and it certainly won't do to have this Sadist plan how to murder us!'

"It's nothing, really dane! Don't mind him dane!"

But the Seigaku Tensai's eyes were still locked on them, as if he doesn't believe a single word they said (Of course he doesn't, he's THE FUJI friggin' SYUSUKE!). Yanagizawa suddenly felt as if an impending doom awaits for him if he doesn't do anything soon, so.. with his mind in a chaotic mess, he blurted out, "I-It's our manager's fault dane!"

Mizuki whipped his head to him and looked as if saying 'I'm gonna kick you out of the team, you bastard!'. Well, that's probably what he really is thinking of right now.

Expecting something bad to happen, Atsushi shifted back his eyes to the couple and prepared himself for whatever it is that the notorious sadistic brunette might say or do that might just end-

"You have a manager?"

"..."

Tumbleweeds rolled.

"..."

Cricket sounds.

"..."

"Dane.. I think Mizuki-san just fainted dane.."

...

Even though Fuji would gladly leave the insignificant stalking cat on the streets with the two St. Rudolf regulars, he knew Sakuno won't. So in the end, he had no choice but to (grudgingly) bring the insignificant stalking cat whose name shall not be mentioned by him to the place where he and the auburn-haired girl are headed to: Kawamura Sushi. Why did that insignificant stalking cat had to faint near there?

Oh, he'll definitely get even for that.

Atsushi glanced at the Tensai warily while walking their way to the restaurant. He can't help but notice that he's smiling that scary smile again. *Shivers* What scared him more is when the brunette turned to him with an 'It's-your-fault' look. If only he didn't tighten his grip on Mizuki's face and cut off his oxygen supply.. or maybe he fainted because of the fact that Fuj Syusuke, his claimed destined rival, didn't know that he's the manager of their team even though he's been the manager since they were in Middle school? Does the Tensai even acknowledge his existence?

But before the Tensai can even move to open the door, several and familiar non-Seishun voices inside made him stop in his tracks. The others behind him ('cept for Mizuki, DUH) looked at him quizically, but then a voice that they were sure belonged to a certain guy named Atobe Keigo made them all furrow their brows (MARVEL! IT'S SYNCHRO.. not. It's purely coincidental, really).

...

Meanwhile..

"You think you commoners can outsmart Ore-sama, ahn? Ore-sama will not stand for it! Ore-sama shall stay and prevent this conspiracy from taking place!", the great Atobe (note sarcasm) sat and crossed his arms, smirking at them like he did something praise-worthy while the others just stared at him with expressions that clearly screamed: 'THE HELL?!'

"Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oishi quickly regained his sanity and tried to calmly approach him, "Ah, Atobe-san.. You must be mista-", but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped his head to Oshitari who mouthed, "Don't bother.."

Rubbing his temples, Tezuka turned his back on the Hyotei captain which earned him a, "HOW DARE YOU- IS THIS YOUR WAY OF TREATING YOUR-", but the brown-haired Buchou pretty much tuned him out. Spending everyday of his life hearing his teammates' ruckus made him perfect it and just as he thought, it'll come in handy at times like this.

Yukimura chuckled, finding Tezuka's predicament amusing. He gracefully took a sip of his tea and sighed contentedly. That's when he suddenly heard a whimper and he turned to look at its source: Marui. The red-headed glucose-loving volleyist miserably slumped on his chair, his face looking as if.. he just lost the most precious cake in the world. If he's wearing THAT look, then it really must be serious.

"Hey.. you okay?", Jackal worriedly tapped him, "We can go buy you some cake if you like.."

"NO!"

.. Damn, this is serious.

"D-Did you just.. re-refuse..?"

"Just any cake won't suffice! YOU HEAR ME?! NO CAKE CAN COMPARE TO HERS!", Marui wailed, causing the others to look at him too.

Tezuka just turned to Inui and telepathically blamed him, '..What.. were you thinking? 100 laps when we get back to school.' Inui, as if understanding the message behind the stoic Buchou's stare, slowly backed away.

"Hers..? Who are you talking about?", Niou raised his brow and sat beside the mourning Marui, leaving Kirihara to his bickering session with Momo and Kikumaru.

"None of your business", the volleyist snapped at him.

The trickster held up his hands, "Whoa, just asking. No need to be so touchy." Then he placed his elbow on the table and casually leaned on it, "You know what you need? A nice, big cake to cheer you up. Why don't we-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA! DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA! ALL I WANT IS A CAKE MADE BY HER!"

Niou smirked, "Really?"

"REALLY REALLY SO BUG OFF!", Marui buried his face in his hands, "After all the persuading I had to do to make sure Buchou agrees to that useless practice match.. After all the anticipation and excitement.. and SHE'S NOT HERE! All of them for nothing.."

"So all of this is your fault, huh?"

"..."

"SUGEEEEEE! Marui-kuuuuun!"

"..."

Gakuto, Hyotei's own red-head, gave Jirou a disapproving look before shifting his eyes to the other red-head who's currently in a 'tug-of-war'-like game against Kirihara and Momo with a plate of sushi on the line. He scowled, how dare that pretend acrobatic player ignore him?

"I saw this first, nya!"

"Well, I touched it first!"

"This is our victory party, Kirihara! So I have every right to-"

"You invited us here so it's your responsibility to-"

"Inui-senpai invited you, not me!"

The red-headed Hyotei regular smugly stood in front of them, "How pitiful. I never thought that you'll lower yourself to this level-", but Kikumaru just continued on struggling with his sushi rivals which enraged Gakuto more, "OI! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

"Nya?"

"DON'T YOU NYA ME!"

"Nya?"

"STOP NYA-ING! IT'S ANNOYING! YUUSHI, MAKE HIM STOP SAYING NYA!"

"?"

"ARRRGH!"

"You have some serious issues, dude", commented Shishido who's now comfortably sitting and eating some sushi. He's not really that excited about the idea of staying in a place with the same team who defeated them yesterday but since no one seems to be bothered by it, he figured he shouldn't really care. Life outside and inside of the Tennis court is something that musn't be mixed.

"Wow, this is nice..", Ootori took another bite of his anago sushi and munched happily.

Smiling sheepishly, Kawamura laid another plate in front of the silver pair.

"I'm glad you liked them.. Here."

"You'll make a great chef someday!"

The aspiring sushi chef practically sparkled in happiness. "Arigato!"

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Fffsshu, will you idiots shut up?!"

"Who're you calling an idiot?!"

"Who do you think, baka?!"

"Mine!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Mine!"

Hiyoshi passed by them, then did a double take, grabbed a sushi from their precious plate and threw it to his mouth.

"OI!"

"Gekokujou.."

Gakuto huffed, his face almost as red as his hair and turned to Oshitari to ask for his help, "Yuushi-", but then he noticed that the Hyotei Tensai's eyes are busily scanning the whole place as if searching for something. "..What are you looking for?"

"Aa? Nothing."

Narrowing his eyes, the red-head spoke skeptically, "..Nothing?", then he suddenly smacked his fist on his palm as an idea struck him, "Oh! you're looking for that girl, huh?"

"Of course not-"

"What is it that you like about her anyway? Okay, she's pretty, I'll give her that but..", Gakuto trailed off and shook his head, "..But.. But.. SHE'S THE SAME SPECIES AS THEM!", and he gestured towards the Seigaku regulars who all whipped their heads to look at him.

"OI! What do you think of us?! Some kind of an alien race?!", Momo barked indignantly.

"..Ain't it obvious..?"

Silence.

Then Yukimura started to chuckle again and Sanada sighed for the gazillionth time, cursing himself for agreeing to this. Yagyuu, who was trying to tune them out to, closed his book and tried to stop Niou from snickering at Tezuka, whose eyebrow is now twitching uncontrollably.

"Let me..", Momo darkly said, "Let me just go get the knives.."

"Ffffssshu.."

Then the two proceeded to the kitchen while Gakuto just blinked. A few seconds later, Kawamura and Inui rushed to follow them and they heard some shouts. "There can be no murder here! If you want to kill someone do it outside!", the voice clearly belonged to an older man, who's obviously Kawamura sr.

"Momo! Kaidoh!", said Kawamura jr.

Everyone just stood still until..

"And those knives are strictly for chopping vegetables, not for stabbing human flesh! They're quite expensive too! If you want to use something..-"

A pause. Then..

"Here! Quite rusty but that should do it!"

"IS HE BEING SERIOUS?!", Gakuto shouted, horrified.

"Otou-san!"

Then the three Seigaku regulars bursted out of the Kitchen door, making Gakuto shiver and hide behind the blue-haired Tensai. He waited for them to say anything but when he peeked to look at them, they're now all seated beside Oishi. Then his eyes roamed around him and saw the sniggering faces of his teammates and rivals. What the-

"You can get out now", Oshitari smirked at him and he gaped.

"Scared ya?", asked Momo who was barely containing his laughter. Inui pushed his glasses up while Kaidoh's smirk went higher. Kawamura timidly sat beside his teammates and gave him an apologetic look. The others started laughing while Gakuto still gawked..

He felt smoke coming out of his ears and he yelled,

"YOU GUYS HAVE SICK HUMOR!"

Seigaku's data man just shrugged flamboyantly, "Must've been Fuji's influence. He's quite sadistic, you see.."

"Senpai.. Do you think we're hanging around him too much?", asked Momo who suddenly looked thoughtful.

...

Now, Fuji's seriously pondering if he should let Sakuno go inside and risk the possibility of her being brain-scarred for life. Then he whirled around and saw Atsushi who already dumped Mizuki on the ground moments ago. He'll give him brownie points for doing that.

"A-Ano.. W-Why are we-"

Before Fuji can even tell her about not wanting to lead her into danger (with Oshitari being there and that Marui saying something about a girl who's affiliated with Seigaku), the door swung open and a surprised Kikumaru came into view, "Sakuno-chan! Fujiko-chan!", then his eyes caught sight of-, "Kisarazu..?"

"Atsushi. Short hair, remember? What's the point of getting it shortened when you guys can't even differ me from him?!"

The Seishun high red-head awkwardly laughed and pointed at the heap on the ground, "W-What's that, nya?"

"Nothing." Fuji smiled at him happily. TOO happily.

"..Okay", Kikumaru sweatdropped and tried to shake the cold feeling away by grabbing Sakuno's hand and pulling her inside. Fuji followed suit while Atsushi picked up Mizuki and entered as well. Yanagizawa wondered if he should just slip away but when he saw Fuji look at him, he felt the hair on his nape stand and quickly got inside.

"Nya, I thought you won't be able to come! So how's your piano lesson? Tell me, tell me!", the redhead glomped her tightly while walking to the others, "I'm so proud of you! Nya!"

The Rikkai, Hyotei and Seigaku regulars simultaneously turned and saw an auburn-haired girl being suffocated by Kikumaru. Then Momo got up from his seat and greeted her, "Sakuno-chan! There you are! So we were right, Fuji-senpai fetched you! How did it go?!"

"Hai hai! Tell your Senpai-tachi, nya! We're so exci-"

"I think you should let her breathe first", Fuji pleasantly spoke to his friend. TOO pleasantly. Whipping his head back to the girl, Kikumaru finally noticed that she's turning blue so he quickly loosened his hold on her.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan! So why don't you tell us-"

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

Fuji's cerulean blue eyes revealed as he saw a red-headed lad wearing a black and yellow jersey rush to them and glomp his.. favorite Kouhai. AGAIN. His torturing skills just might come in handy today.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to Sakuno-chan, nya?!"

"Let go of our Kouhai!"

While the Seigaku regulars are busy trying to detach Marui Bunta from the petrified Sakuno, the Rikkai regulars are now watching the scene with mixed expressions. Renji eyed the girl and mentally recited everything he knows about her. How did their volleyist come to know her?

"Sakuno-chan! This must be destiny! I knew we'd meet again! Oh, I missed you and your cakes!"

Kirihara's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. The heck?!

"No! Don't touch her! She's my future wife! You heard me right! Sakuno-chan is my future wife! And she'll bake me cakes for the rest of our lives! No!"

Did his Senpai purposely made his words rhyme? Oh great mother of..

"She won't be your wife, nya! Leggo! OISHIII HELP!"

"Who are you to say that?! She'll be! You leggo!"

"She won't be so leggoooo NYA!"

"Wha- Don't tell me you like her too?!"

Kikumaru instantly froze after that. Then his face suddenly got so red that it rivaled Sakuno's best blushing record. He started to stutter incoherent sentences and flail his arms wildly.. which only made Marui clench his fist.

"No! You can't have her!"

"Ah- Ack! N-No! I'm not- I don't.. I! I'm not-"

"Let go of her!"

"I don't l-l-l.. Ugh. Wah!", he panted heavily, "N-N-Not.. I'm no-"

Momo stared at him oddly while Fuji just stood there, eyes still opened. Oishi came over and tried to calm his doubles partner and Sakuno's petrified face became crimson red. Kaidoh would've come and take Sakuno away from them because their obviously distressing her but he didn't want to be in the same situation as his Senpai. Out of the blue, Gakuto also went to them and pointed, "Isn't she the girl you like, Yuushi?"

So Sakuno just wanted to die right there.

The Hyotei red-head glared at Kikumaru, "You like her?" then he averted his gaze on the girl and eyed her up and down while thinking of the possible reasons why Oshitari and his rival ('not!', he thought) would like her.

"Senpai..?", Momo's lips curled into a lop-sided grin before realizing that he should be helping Kikumaru so he moved to pull the gum-popping volleyist but he's too darn stubborn!

Startled by the looks they're giving him, Kikumaru stomped his feet, "I-I don't like her that way, okay?! Stop it, nya! She's Fuji's so she's off-limits!"

"Fuji's?", the others murmured. Atobe raised a brow and watched Oshitari from the corner of his eyes. This is really interesting..

"Ooh, so touchy!", Gakuto smirked at him.

Fuming, Kikumaru yelled, "So what if I am, nya? Back off! She's Fuji's!"

"She's not Fuji's!", retorted Marui.

"She is!"

Marui was still struggling from the hands of Momoshiro and Kikumaru when he felt two different hands placed on his shoulders. Annoyed, he turned to look only to find himself face to face with..

.. the smiling Yukimura Seiichi.

And when he whipped his head to the other side, he was welcomed by no other than..

.. the smiling Fuji Syusuke.

Oh hell.

In the blink of an eye, he instinctly moved to distance himself from the auburn-haired girl and step away from the two sadists, his self-preservation mode activating quickly. "B-Buchou!"

"I think that's enough. Come." The pleasantly smiling Buchou nodded to him and he had no choice but to follow, his eyes glancing longingly at the girl.

Fuji gently patted Sakuno's head, "Are you okay?", but then he wondered.. what does she think about what Kikumaru said about her being.. Fuji's? He wanted to know it so bad but how could he possibly ask her that?

Sakuno nodded and with Momo and Kikumaru (who was looking away, he noticed), they went to the table where the other Seigaku regulars are and Momo stood guard, "No worries, no worries, Sakuno-chan! You're nii-san will always be here for you and I'll protect you from that scoundrel!"

"N-Nii-san?", the auburn-haired girl repeated, which earned her a smile from her Senpai. Then she giggled and Momo suddenly looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah- Betsuni.. It's just.. Ano.. You reminded me of- umm.. An-chan..", Sakuno beamed at him, "That's what she said to me too when we were at the park! S-She's my nee-chan and you're my nii-san!"

Another round of teasing started but this time around, with Momo as their target. The girl profusedly apologized for what she said but the dunk specialist just waved it off and said that it was fine, his blush going up a notch.

"How about you, Sakuno-chan?", Oishi started, saving Momo from more embarassment, "Fuji said you're attending piano lessons now. How was it?"

"I-It was really nice..", the auburn-haired girl blushed, not knowing what to say to them.

"She's great!", complimented Fuji, "I really enjoyed her performance, you would've been amazed by her", then he gave her a proud smile.

"Ah- Syusuke-senpai.. ano-"

"Sugoi, Sakuno-chan! Can we watch you play the piano next time?"

"Eto.. O-Okay.."

"Yosh!"

"You're attending piano lessons?", a voice said behind her which made the girl turn.

"Oshitari-san!"

The bespectacled man gave her a curt nod and smiled, "You're playing the piano again, I see."

"And you're now back to playing tennis!", said Sakuno, moving a bit to give him some space to sit on but the man politely declined.

"They know each other, nya?", Kikumaru whispered to the others.

"Don't you remember? Hyotei helped her in that restaurant, senpai."

"According to my data.. they had a date before."

Loud "What?!"-s and "Ssssh!"-es followed that particular statement.

Tezuka watched as the two talked like old friends, then darted his gaze to their very own Tensai who was also observing them. From his peripheral vision, he noticed Atobe who was eyeing his teammate. The Seigaku dataman gave Renji a meaningful glance before writing on his notebook.

"I lost to Atobe when he challenged me and well, the deal was if he wins, I'll have to go back to Hyotei. It can't be helped, I guess", Oshitari pushed his glasses up, "Oh, by the way, I apologize for the way my friend acted a while ago. Please don't mind him."

"I-Iie, it's okay..", then Sakuno felt like something or rather someone was staring at her so she shifted her gaze a little to the side and saw Gakuto who was looking at her intently. She immediately avoided his gaze and focused her attention to the Hyotei tensai, careful not to look behind him, "..And you were really great, Oshitari-san. I-It was a heart-stopping match.."

"Thank you, but still, I lost to your Tensai", and he glanced at Fuji who was beside the girl. "Again, congratulations to Seishun."

The regulars sent him awkward nods and murmurs of thanks. Even Kaidoh was surprised by the new piece of information Inui relayed to them.

"..If I remember correctly, I once requested to see you play the piano, right? Will you grant me that?", Oshitari charmingly spoke.

After a moment or two of hesitation, the girl slowly nodded which made the bluenette smile.

"In that case..", Oshitari started, "..why not perform in my restaurant?"

"EH?!"

Fuji narrowed his eyes on the Hyotei tensai, not liking this 'request' he's asking of her.

"Don't worry, you can play before it opens if you don't like people watching you. I just figured it'd be a nice place, I saw how you liked the grand piano there." Oshitari gazed at her expectantly, "So, is it okay with you?"

Unable to resist the temptation, Sakuno agreed.

"It's a date then."

Fuji's blue eyes locked on Oshitari, his smile masking his true feelings on the matter. Before the bluenette can even leave, he subtly stood and acted as if he's going to go visit another table but whispered when he was right beside the Hyotei Tensai, "I thought we settled this in that match?"

Oshitari turned his eyes on him and smiled, "I thought so too.. but then again..", his gaze roamed the room, "..this is a completely different matter.. it is different from Tennis. If other people can give it a shot", his eyes lingered on Marui who was sulking in a corner, "..why not me? And besides..", he shifted his orbs back to the brunette lad, "..she's single.. and not yours, right?"

Fuji gritted his teeth, staring at Oshitari heatedly.. but after awhile, he closed his eyes and a dangerous smile played on his lips, "Well..", and his smile grew, "..not yet." And he walked away from the bluenette with a triumphant glint in his slitted eyes. "..But she will be."

...

"You don't have to do that Sakuno-chan!"

Kawamura tried to snatch away the plates from Sakuno but the girl quickly dodged and raced to the kitchen. "I-It's okay, senpai. I want to help you and besides.. Senpai should have fun with his friends!", then she pointed at the regulars (from the three different schools) who are now molesting the karaoke machine.

"Be awed by ore-sama's singing voice!"

"Waaaaah! Stop the abomination!"

"How dare you?!"

"My turn! My turn!"

"You just bit me! What the-"

"That's so lame!"

The meek guy scratched the back of his head, "I-I don't think I should join that-"

"Taka-san! Catch!"

A racquet came flying their way and Taka fortunately (or unfortunately, it depends actually) caught it. Seconds later..

"BUUUUUURNIIIIIING! MOERUZEEE! GIMME THE MIC!"

The auburn-haired girl giggled and went to the kitchen where she saw Kawamura's mom who was washing the dishes. She laid the plates beside the sink and offered her help.

"No, you don't have to-"

"I-It's fine, really!"

Smiling at the girl's kindness, the woman pointed at the new batch of food and she moved to get them, careful not to trip. When she was just a few steps away from the tables, someone took the food from her and she heard a, "I think I should help you with that.."

Blinking rapidly, she looked up and saw a mass of blue hair. The guy laid the plates on the table and turned to her with a warm smile, "There."

Sakuno, who was busy remembering who he is, kept staring which made Yukimura tilt his head, "Something wrong?"

"Eh..?", the auburn-haired girl still tried to remember him, a contemplative look gracing her features, "..Yu-Yuki-.."

"Ah, it's Yukimura."

"Right!", she exclaimed, then realizing what she just did, gasped a little, "I-I'm sorry, umm.. ano.. ", shifting her chocolate brown eyes to the table where the new batch of food is, her face lit, "..A-Arigato for helping me..", and she bowed politely.

Now it's Yukimura's turn to stare. Amused by how fast the girl changed her facial expression and the way she talked to him, he smiled and said, "You're welcome. Though.."

"E-Eh?"

"I don't think you should be doing that, you should enjoy yourself", he said with a kind of gentleness that reminded her of Fuji. Her face froze a little, then her eyes widened a bit and her cheeks flushed. He knew she was going to say something like 'it's okay' or 'it's fine' so he quickly said, "..besides, it's rude to just leave your companions, you know."

Now her cheeks turned to a pretty shade of red and her doe eyes became bigger. Yukimura watched every feature of her face and he suddenly felt the urge to pat her head,

"I-It is..? B-But I was-"

"I was just kidding", he chuckled.

Her lips gaped a little.. but then a relieved sigh escaped them, as if the fact that her friends won't get angry because of her rudeness instead of him joking like that mattered more. Well, to her, it did. "Oh.. G-Good..", then she looked thoughtful again, "Y-You're the Rikkaidai buchou, right?"

Finding her very amusing, he shook his head, "Actually.. no.."

"H-huh?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know.. w-what?"

... smile

... more smile

"I'm a rapist now."

And the look on her face that followed actually made him laugh. Sakuno froze all over and became as pale as snow. Her mouth hung open and her chocolate orbs got as big as a shocked kitty's. Yukimura's shoulders started to shake and his chuckles showed how much he enjoyed seeing her face morph like that.

"I'm sorry- I just..", more chuckles, "I-I just can't help it, I'm sorry, I was just joking." Then he laughed some more. Thankfully, the words 'joking' and 'sorry' woke her from her temporary shocked state.. then she gaped, not knowing how to respond to that. "I'm really sorry, I was-", more amused chuckles, which offended her a bit, "I- I.. You were so cute.. You were too cute and I can't help it, please forgive me for that."

"Oh..", then an, "EH?!"

"I'm sorry, I really am." But actually, he's not. Controlling his laughter, he held out his hand and flashed her a smile, "Yukimura Seiichi. And yes, I'm the Rikkaidai Buchou."

...

Finally. Oh yeah! Give it a review, please?

Sorry for the long wait. I was pretty busy with "Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales" and I already published its first chap, "Monster" featuring Kirihara Akaya and Ryuzaki Sakuno. And I'm halfway through "Dahlia", the one-shot starring Yukimura Seiichi and of course, Sakuno. The third one will be titled "A thousand years", and the leading man will be DUN DUN DUN DUNNN SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE! I hope you guys can find the time to read them. God, the Midterm exams are finally over, yippie! So, don't worry, I won't make you guys wait again. I'm so sorry about that. Review Review Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Announcement for Syuusuke-kun's letter:

…

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to abandon this story. I lost the inspiration and well, I had a plan in mind but I realized that it will completely change the storyline. Again, please forgive me.

I have a new fanfic and it's titled 'My Auburn Princess'. The idea about this had been bugging me for some time now and is one of the reasons why I decided to abandon this. It will be a Sakuno-centric story and will involve a lot of the Princes. I mean it. A LOT. Don't worry, there will be FujixSakuno moments here, as well as TezukaxSakuno, AtobexSakuno, YukimuraxSakuno and a whole lot more. Please support it, thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Reinne141


End file.
